Nadia Gilbert
by Infinity Grace
Summary: Meet Nadia Gilbert, a newborn vampire and Elena's fraternal twin sister. But she's not a Petrova doppelgänger. So what happens when both Klaus and Damon falls in love with her? Reedit is complete!
1. Know Thy Enemy

Summary: Meet Nadia Gilbert, a newborn vampire and Elena's fraternal twin sister. But she's not a Petrova doppelgänger. So what happens when both Klaus and Damon falls in love with her?

Plot and timeline of this story: this story starts on 2x17 (Know Thy Enemy) and follows the Vampire Diaries plot until the end of 4x20 (The Originals) to which then I'll use the plot of the Originals (spin-off). Also, in this story, Hayley doesn't get pregnant and Damon will be going to New Orleans.

Nadia Gilbert

Physical appearance: look at the image on the story cover (it's a morphed image of Nina Dobrev, Ariana Grande, and Audrey Hepburn with some of my own editing)

Age: 17

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 100lbs

Body measurements: 32 in, 22 in, 32 in

Bra size: 32C

Shoe size: 7

Species: vampire

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 1-

Know Thy Enemy

Elena, Jenna, and I all stare at Isobel in shock. How can she just show up like that? I can't help but glance at Jenna worriedly. After all, Ric did tell her that Isobel's dead.

"Hello, girls." Isobel smiles softly at me and Elena. "It's nice to see you two again."

I stand there, still trying to take in this situation as Elena's mouth hangs open as she walks closer toward Jenna and Isobel.

"Again?" Jenna asks.

"So you're the woman that's dating my husband." Isobel smirks before Elena can say anything.

"I need to speak to my daughters..." Isobel starts to say to Jenna.

"No, you don't." I say quickly before Elena quickly shuts the door in her face. We both turn to look at Jenna worriedly. How are we going to explain all of this to her?

"You two knew she was still alive." Jenna looks tearfully between me and Elena. "Ric? John? Did they know?"

"Nadia and I can explain everything to you." Elena says to her as a stray tear rolls down her cheek.

"No." Jenna says angrily before walking away.

"No, Jenna, please." Elena cries.

"Jenna, wait!" I call out as I can feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. Elena and I chase after her up the stairs.

Jenna runs into her room, locking the door behind her. I knock on it."Jenna, open up!" I cry as the tears start falling. I can't imagine how hurt she must be...

"Jenna, you have to talk to us, we need to explain what's going on." Elena says as she desperately tries to open the door.

Jenna doesn't open the door, but I can still hear her shaky breathing as she tries to control her tears...

88888

I come downstairs just as Elena opens the door for Alaric. "Hey, is she up yet?" Ric asks as soon as Elena opens the door.

"She won't come out of her room." Elena shakes her head.

"What'd you tell her?" Ric asks.

"Nothing." Elena says, crossing her arms. "She won't talk to me."

"She's not listening to anything we say." I tell Ric sadly. "I don't even know what to tell her."

"Okay, we're going to have to fix this." Ric sighs.

Just then, Jenna rushes down the stairs. "Hey." Elena says at the same time Ric says "Jenna."

"I don't want you here, Ric." Jenna says, not looking at any of us. "You need to go." She drops her purse down on the floor by the door before walking away to the closet.

"Listen, I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." Ric says to her gently.

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna says angrily.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks.

"I'm going to stay on campus." Jenna says quickly as she puts on her jacket. "I've a thesis to write. I don't want to be in this house."

"Jenna, please, just stop." Ric says. "Let us explain to you exactly what is going on."

Jenna ignores Ric and turns to Elena and I. "Elena, Nadia I need you two to go to the Lockwoods' today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation."

"Okay, but Jenna, just please..." Elena starts.

"I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies from you." Jenna interrupts tearfully before slamming the door behind her.

"Jenna just..." Elena calls out after her at the same time I call out. "Jenna wait!"

"Let it go." John's voice interrupts. "It's better that she's not here what with everything that's going on. But, maybe, had you been a little bit more honest with her from the beginning..." John's interrupted by Ric as he punches him in the face. My eyes widen as Elena gasps.

"Sorry girls." Ric murmurs to us before leaving the house.

"You know this is your fault, right?" Elena scoffs in amusement as John's now having a nosebleed.

"Right." John mutters, but it doesn't sound convincing.

I cross my arms and smirk. "Just be glad it was Ric that punched you, because I would've done it much harder." I tell him before Elena and I go back upstairs.

88888

"I can't find him anywhere." Caroline tells me and Stefan over the phone. "He's not at home, he's not answering his phone."

"How can you let him go?" Stefan says.

I roll my eyes at Stefan. "She didn't let him go, Matt obviously snuck out."

"My mom walked in, and he just took off!" I can practically hear Caroline nodding. "I don't know what to do." She whines as Stefan and I walk up the stairs to Elena.

"Did your mom hear anything?" Stefan asks.

"No, she just thinks we were fighting." Caroline answers. "But he knows about me, and he's freaking out about Vicki."

"Alright, listen, you have to find him, you have to calm him down, compel him if you have to." Stefan says. "Is he still on Vervain?"

"I slip it into his soda when he's at work, but I didn't get to it last night, so it's out of his system." Caroline says.

"He has a catering shift at the Lockwood's today, I'm gonna try there." Caroline says before hanging up.

"This is officially turning into a nightmare." I sigh as I run my hands through my waist-length, wavy dark brown curls.

"This is bad." Elena nods in agreement. "Between Isobel and Jenna, and now Matt, this is disastrous bad."

"Yep." Stefan agrees.

I stand up. "Okay, I'm going to go help Caroline deal with Matt, you two try and figure out this whole Jenna and Isobel thing." I tell them.

"Sounds like a plan." Stefan nods.

"I'll call for updates." I tell them.

"Okay." Elena says. "We'll see you later."

I nod and am just about to leave when John comes upstairs. "Elena, Nadia can you two come downstairs please? I need to talk to you."

"We've nothing to say to you." Elena scoffs.

"Please, it's important." John says. "You too, Stefan." This surprises all three of us as we glance at each other uncertainly before following him downstairs.

My large dark brown eyes widen when I see Isobel waiting for us downstairs. "I asked John for a do-over."

"You invited her in?" Elena growls at John in disbelief.

"I can't believe you actually allowed her in here." I cross my arms in annoyance.

"She has information about Klaus, please, just listen to her, okay?" John tells us.

"How do we even know if she's telling the truth?" I roll my eyes before Stefan steps forward.

"Alright." He sighs, making me raise a dark eyebrow. "What do you know?"

88888

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus." Isobel says as we're now all in the kitchen. "We knew our best chance is to find him before he could find Elena."

"The best chance at what?" Stefan frowns.

"Keeping Elena alive." John says. "We're hoping that at least one of our daughters can stay human."

"Well clearly, we can't all have what we want." I say to him acidically.

"You don't get to talk, okay?" Elena tells him. "Not after everything you've done."

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asks Isobel.

"No." Isobel says. "Nobody knows where he is. But there are these rumors that are flying around that a doppelgänger exists."

"Which means that any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture Elena." John tells us.

Stefan and I both share a look with Elena. "I'm not buying any of this." Elena turns back to John and Isobel. "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me or Nadia." She says to Isobel. "Now, all of a sudden, I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Isobel's been helping all along." John tells us, making me frown.

"How?" I ask.

"Klaus's been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries." John answers. "All it takes is any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread a word around that Katherine's still alive, and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls where you're bound to be discovered. So we killed them."

"Yeah." I nod as I glare at them. "Because of what you did Stefan and Damon almost died."

"Yeah." John nods quietly.

"I've a safe house that I can take you girls to." Isobel tells us, making me frown. "To break the curse Klaus would also need to sacrifice a vampire, wouldn't he?" Isobel says to me.

I roll my eyes. "There are like a gazillion vampires in this world."

"True." Isobel nods. "But I think it's best that we don't take any chances."

"The deed to the safe house is in Elena's name." Isobel continues. "No vampires can get in without her permission. Let me help you." She looks to me and Elena.

"You want to help?" Elena says. "Then get the hell out of our house."

"If that's all you've to say, you should leave." I tell Isobel coldly before turning to Elena and Stefan. "I'm gonna go find Caroline and Matt." I tell them. They both nod before I take my leave.

88888

I finally find Caroline as she's with Carol Lockwood and sheriff Forbes. I start walking over to her just as she leaves them to come to me. "Any luck?" I ask as we meet mid-way.

"None." She shakes her head before starting to panic. "What if he tells somebody?"

"Don't start freaking out." I tell her gently as I touch her arm. "Remember how we first responded when he told us that Vicki said that she was bitten by a vampire? He probably won't talk to anybody, he most likely thinks that nobody would believe him."

"I've no idea where he is." Caroline looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"We'll find him." I promise her. "Let's think of other places he might be, okay?"

"Okay." She nods.

"Look, I've to accept this thing for Jenna, but why don't you go out and drive around and see if you can find him, and I'll catch up with you, okay?" I say.

"Yeah." Caroline agrees.

88888

"... And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers Gilbert scholarship fund, is Nadia Gilbert." Mrs. Lockwood finishes. I smile and walk up to accept the donation as people smile and clap.

"The historical society was my mom's fourth kid." I start my speech with a light joke as I can hear people chuckling. "She considered all of you to be her family, and would be honored and touched by this gift..."

I stop when I hear the loud sound of someone tumbling down the stairs. Then, just like that, everyone starts getting up, wondering what happened.

I hop down from the stage, and am just about to follow them when Katherine steps in front of me. "Nice dress." She says in a tone that doesn't sound like a compliment.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" I narrow my eyes.

"Let the sheriff do her job!" I hear Carol Lockwood say loudly. When I turn back to where Katherine was, she's already gone.

"He's bleeding." I hear Stefan's voice say. "Is he alright?"

I walk over to where the crowd is. I squeeze through the crowd. My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open in shock when I see that it's John that is lying on the floor, hurt.

"Yeah, I got it." Sheriff Forbes says before Stefan stands up. I quickly walk over to him and pull him aside.

"This has something to do with Katherine." I tell him right away. "I just saw her."

"What?!" Stefan's eyes widen. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know." I say. "She disappeared on me in like two seconds."

"I'm gonna try and figure this out." Stefan says. "By the way, any luck with Matt and Caroline?"

"None so far." I shake my head. "Tell Elena to call me if she thinks of any places that Matt might go."

"Of course." Stefan says. "I'm gonna go and tell her what just happened, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I nod before leaving.

88888

"Hey, Matt." Caroline's leaving Matt another message. "If you're listening to this, it means that you've just missed the last twenty five messages I've left you, which all say the same thing, so call me." She finishes sadly.

"Still no luck?" I say sympathetically as I walk over to her.

"What are we going-" Caroline abruptly stops talking when she looks into her house. "Matt..." Her eyes widen. Then I see him too, sitting inside by the kitchen counter.

Before I can say anything, my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer it.

"Hey, is Elena with you?" Stefan sounds worried.

"No." I feel a frown on my oval-shaped face. "Hasn't she been with you the whole day today?"

"I can't find her anywhere, and Damon just called me, telling me that Katherine has the moonstone." Stefan tells me.

"You think Katherine has Elena?" I ask.

"It's either her or Isobel." Stefan says bitterly.

"Okay, I'm coming, where are you?" I say.

"I'm by your house." Stefan says.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Stefan." I tell him before hanging up.

I turn to Caroline. "It's okay, go, I got this." She says before I can get a word out.

I look between her and Matt. It might be a good idea to give them some time alone. "Okay." I say. "But call me if you need anything."

"I know." Caroline says. "Now go help Stefan and Elena."

"Bye Care." I smile before walking away.

88888

Stefan, Damon, and I drive up to the house we're assuming is Isobel's house. "You think this is the house?" Stefan asks.

"It better be." Damon says. "It's nice for closure in town."

"I swear to god if she's not here..." Stefan starts.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Damon interrupts him.

"You're one to talk." I roll my large dark brown eyes sarcastically.

"Shut up." Damon says to me, making me smirk as Stefan opens the house front door before we step inside.

"I got upstairs." Stefan tells us before heading there. I hear his quick footsteps rushing all around upstairs before he comes back down in a rush.

"This is definitely the right place." Damon says. "That's Isobel's stuff." He points to the brown luggages on the floor by the door.

"Where are they?" Stefan asks tensely.

"I don't know, Stefan." Damon answers in slight annoyance.

"Where would she take Elena?" I bite my full lips worriedly.

"Come on, let's drive around and try to think other places they might be." Stefan says as he pulls me out of the house with him. Damon follows us, shutting the door behind him.

88888

We all return to the Salvatore house after Elena calls Stefan that she's fine and that she's by his house.

Elena and I look at the daylight necklace that belonged to Isobel after she told me and Stefan what Isobel did and how she killed herself.

It's strange, I thought I hated her, but now that she's really gone, I feel surprisingly empty. "Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asks as he walks toward us.

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet..." Elena starts sadly.

"You feel empty." I finish for her quietly.

"Yeah." Elena nods.

"She was your mother." Stefan shrugs.

Elena nods before speaking up. "Why did they let me go?"

"I don't know." Stefan shakes his head. "Everything that John told us, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right?"

"Right." I nod in agreement. "He knows that Elena's not going to turn herself into a vampire."

"He knows that she has us keeping her safe." Stefan says.

"He knows that I'm not going to run." Elena says as a look of realization appears on her face.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions." Damon's voice sounds as he walks into the room.

"Hey, Damon, where have you been?" I smile.

"That's not important." He says as he walks over to me and Elena with some papers in his hands. He gives it to us. "Cause we got played. All of us."

"What's this?" Elena asks.

"It's the deed to our house." Stefan says, making me smile. "Changed Zach's name, all you've to do is sign it." He tells Elena.

"You're giving me your house..." Elena says hesitantly.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house." Stefan shrugs. "You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way you can control who gets invited and who doesn't."

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon says to Elena before turning to me. "Wouldn't you?"

"I know she will invite me in." I grin, turning to Elena. "Right?"

"Of course." Elena smiles. "We're sisters after all."

Just then, John, who's lying on the floor, gasps awake. Damon zooms to him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt just as Elena's standing up. "I swear, I've no idea what she was gonna do." John pants in a scared tone. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

"Damon let him go." Elena says, but Damon's looking at me.

"Drop him, Damon." I sigh as I wrinkle my button nose in distaste. "Don't dirty your hands." Damon finally puts him down before I get up from my seat too and walk over to where Elena's standing.

"We need to talk." Elena tells him.

88888

I go outside for a walk as Elena and John are talking. I stop when I reach the small bridge. I lean over as I look down at the small clear stream as the wind blows on my pale skin.

I've always liked how the moon reflects off of the water on a clear night. "Beautiful, isn't it?" An unfamiliar British voice sounds from behind me.

I turn around to see a handsome Caucasian man in his early to mid twenties. "You're new here." I frown and tilt my head. I say it more like a statement than a question.

"You seem very certain of that." He smiles in amusement.

"It's a small town." I shrug. "I was born and raised here, I know everyone." I say before turning back around to look at the stream.

He walks over to stand beside me before I speak up again. "So are you going to introduce yourself or am I just going to have to call you stranger?"

"My apologies." He chuckles lightly. "My name is Nik..."

88888

Author's note: I'm sorry guys, I know I've already reedited this once before, but I've finally decided on what I want her to look like for good. So this time would be the last time. I promise, so please don't be annoyed with me and review anyways!


	2. The Last Dance

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 2-

The Last Dance

Stefan, Damon, and I are waiting outside as Elena's signing the papers with an attorney and Bonnie. "You really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asks.

"Yes, Damon." I roll my eyes as I pull my waist-length, wavy dark brown curls into a ponytail. "We believe in our friends."

"Well, she said she could channel enough witches' power to kill him." Stefan shrugs. "Elijah thought that that would work and he was an original, so..."

"Just need to find him..." Damon mutters.

Stefan mouths a quiet "yep" before Damon continues to speak. "Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?"

"Nope." Stefan says. "Not without someone that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I've already asked."

There's a moment of silence as I lean all five feet four inches of me against a wall. "You think he killed her?" Damon asks quietly. I know he's referring to Katherine.

"Katherine?" Stefan asks the obvious.

"No, Stefan, Paris Hilton." I roll my eyes sarcastically, making Damon snort in amusement.

"Probably." Stefan says quietly.

"I hope so." I nod. "If not then..."

"We're dealing with someone much more terrifying." Stefan finishes for me.

"Yeah." I murmur quietly.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon tries to shrug it off, but I can tell it bothers him.

Just then, Elena opens the door. "Thank you, Mr. Henry." She shakes hands with the attorney before he leaves.

Stefan and Damon tries to follow her into the house but they're blocked. "Elena, you've to invite us inside, remember?" I call out.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot." Elena says as she turns back around. "Why don't you come in, Nadia." She smiles at me. I smile back as I easily walk into the house.

"Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?" Elena smiles flirtatiously at him.

"I would love to." Stefan says. "Thank you."

"What are we? Twelve?" Damon says in slight annoyance.

"One of us is." Elena says, making me smirk. "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

"No." Damon smirks.

"Seriously, Damon, my way, you promised." Elena reminds him. "I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas, remember?"

"Just agree, Damon." I tell him.

"Yes, Elena, sure." Damon sighs.

"Then please, come in." Elena smiles at him. Damon walks inside. "Shut up." He tells Stefan, who has a smirk on his face as he's walking past him.

"Thanks, Bonnie." Elena smiles as Bonnie hands her her school bag. I already have mine in hand.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan frowns at Elena.

"To school." She answers simply.

"Huh?" Stefan raises an eyebrow.

"Relax Stefan." I laugh at Stefan's reaction. "She has me and she has Bonnie. She'll be fine."

"We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon says to Elena.

"Yeah, uh, guys, Klaus' out there." Stefan says. "We know that."

"Right, but where?" Elena says. "Well, no one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing, and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not gonna be a prisoner." She shakes her head.

Stefan turns to Damon as he sighs in defeat. "Your way, Elena."

"Don't worry, I'm ready." Bonnie says. "If he shows his face, I can take him. I know how."

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie and Nadia is the safest place I can be." Elena says confidently making both me and Bonnie smile as we leave for school.

"Wait." Stefan calls out. "I'm coming."

"Well, hurry up." I tell him. "We're gonna be late." I say as we're walking out the door.

88888

I sit down by my desk just as the bell rings. I see Elena hold up the 60's decade dance poster for Stefan to see, but Stefan shakes his head.

Elena rolls her dark brown eyes. She turns to me and Bonnie with the poster in hand. Bonnie and I smile and nod. Elena turns back to Stefan and shrugs.

"Hello, class." Alaric says loudly as he walks into the room. "What are we learning today?" He says loudly as he clears his throat and flips open the textbook.

"With the decade's dance coming up, we've been covering the 60's all week." I hear one of my classmates remind him. I feel a frown on my oval-shaped face. That's strange, Ric never forgets class material...

"Right." He says. "The sixties..." Ric pauses to stare at Elena. Something's wrong, I can feel it.

"They uh..." Ric speaks up again. "Wish there was something good I can say about the sixties but uh... It actually kind of sucks, except for the Beatles of course, what else was there? Cuban missile thing, the uh... rock on the moon, Watergate..."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric." Elena corrects him in amusement. I bite down on my full lips. Ric never gets his facts wrong...

"I mean... Mr. Saltzman." Elena corrects herself awkwardly.

"Right." Ric smiles. "Well, it kind of all mushes up here with the 1970's, but thank you, Elena."

Why is Ric acting so strangely?

88888

"I told him to dress up tonight, and he got all uptight." Bonnie says as I join her and Elena at the lunch table. I know right away that she's talking about Jeremy.

"Boys will be boys." I roll my eyes in amusement.

Just then, Dana, one of our girl classmates walks up to us. "Nadia, there you are." She says. "This is gonna sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight."

Elena laughs in amusement as I roll my eyes. "I already have a date."

"You can at least meet him." She says. "He'll be at the dance tonight. His name's Nik."

"Oh, him." I say in realization.

"I know the name sounds kind of lame, but I swear he's hot." She say.

"I know." I tell her. "I met him a few nights ago."

"Where is he?" Bonnie asks. "Is he here?"

"I don't see him..." I frown as I look around.

"I don't know." Dana says.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't know?" Elena asks as I feel my eyes widen. Nik's a vampire...

"She's been compelled." Bonnie says quietly.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance, how cute is that?" Dana goes on to say as I try to take in what I just found out...

88888

"... So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon says as Elena, Bonnie, and I are all at the Salvatore boarding house.

"Who's this Nik anyways?" Stefan asks me.

"Um... British guy, light brown hair, early to mid twenties, kind of classy." I answer.

"With the threat of Klaus, we can't easily trust other vampires." Stefan reminds me.

"I know." I sigh. "So we find him, and then what?"

Before any of them can answer however, there's a knock on the door before it opens to reveal Alaric as he steps into the house. "There you are." Damon says.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Ric smiles, but there's something different about his smile...

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. There's a new vampire in town that we don't know anything about." Damon says. "For all we know, he could be one of Klaus' minions."

"Okay." Elena says. "What's our plan of attack?"

"Me." Bonnie says simply. "If he's up to something bad, then I demolish him, if not, then Nadia might have a new boyfriend." She smirks at me, making me roll my eyes.

"It might not be that easy." Alaric laughs. "I mean for all we know, this guy could be much older than any of us anticipated."

"Alaric has a point, I mean what if he-" Damon says just as he's about to charge towards Bonnie, but with a simple raise of a hand, Damon gets pushed back by an invisible force. He hits the table before hitting the floor.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan says as we all look to Bonnie in amazement as Damon starts to get back up.

"It doesn't matter how powerful a vampire can be, I can take anyone who comes at me." Bonnie tells us. "If this Nik really is one of Klaus' minions, I can kill him with a snap of a finger."

88888

"These Salvatores are such pack rats." Elena says in amusement. "So, do you want twiggy, or sexy hippy?" She asks me as she hold up to dresses.

"Ohh..." I say. "I think I'll take twiggy."

"Sure." Elena smiles before looking a little sad. "Listen... I'm sorry if Nik isn't who he claims to be."

"I know." I sigh before smiling. "Besides, Damon's my date tonight, remember? Not British vampire Nik."

"Right." Elena laughs.

"You ladies look like you're having fun." Damon's voice interrupts us as he stands by the doorway.

"No peeking, Damon." I tease him as within a second I quickly zoom to him as I push him away from the door before shutting it. Then I turn back to Elena. "Now, we get ready to have some fun..."

88888

"Thanks for being here, everybody." I hear Dana say on the stage as Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, and I walk into the school gym. We clap along with everyone else. "We've a special shout out tonight, this is for Nadia, from Nik, who's other name is Klaus."

My eyes widen and my jaw drop wide open as I gasp loudly. I feel goosebumps pop up on my pale skin. "What?!"

"Nik isn't one of Klaus's minions..." Damon starts in shock.

"He is Klaus." Stefan finishes for him. I gulp as I hear everyone else in the gym clapping and cheering loudly. They've no idea who Klaus is...

"That was a lame cheat shot." Damon says as he wraps an arm around my twenty-two inched waist. "He's trying bait us."

"I know, but why is he targeting Nadia, she's not the doppelganger, I am." Elena frowns worriedly.

"We need to find him, fast." Stefan says. "You see him anywhere yet?" He asks me.

"No." I look around before shaking my head.

"Maybe he's not here, he just wants us to believe he is." Stefan tries to sound optimistic.

"It's a party people, planned, let him come to us." Damon says.

"If he's looking for me, then I'll lure him out." I nod.

"We need to stick together." Bonnie says. "I'm not leaving Nadia or Elena alone."

"Let's dance." Damon offers me a hand.

"I'm not going to let Klaus ruin a fun dance." I take his hand as he leads me onto the dance floor.

"Me neither." Elena follows as she takes Stefan's hand.

"Come on." Bonnie says as she starts dancing with Jeremy.

"There's Ric." Damon says as we dance. I look to where he's looking to see his tall figure standing a few meters away from us.

"Hmm... He needs to find a dance partner." I say before I see Caroline and Matt. "Caroline's here, we've to let her know what's going on. We need as much help as we can get."

"Then let's go." He drags me along with him.

"You're actually taking Bonnie's words seriously?" I smirk.

"Well, for once, I think she and I are on the same page." Damon says.

88888

"You look very pretty tonight." We hear Matt say just as we approach them.

"Hey, you two." Damon calls out to them as we stop in front of them.

"Hey." Caroline greets just as Matt says "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"How about we switch dance partners for a little while?" Damon asks.

"Come on, Mattie." I say playfully as I drag him a few feet away from Damon and Caroline before I start dancing with him. "So, it looks like things between you and Caroline are going well."

"Yeah... It's uh... it's great." There's something hesitant about his reply.

"Is there something else going on?" I feel my oval-shaped face frown suspiciously.

"No. Not at all." Matt says a little too quickly.

"Okay..." I've a feeling that he's lying, but I don't push it.

88888

"We need to talk." Elena says anxiously to me as I'm still dancing with Matt. I can tell right away that something's wrong.

"I'm gonna go uh... find my date again." Matt says awkwardly before I nod an "okay" to him.

"What's wrong?" I turn to Elena, frowning.

"If Bonnie uses her magic to kill Klaus, it'll kill her too." Elena tells me right away. "Channeling that much power will kill her, Nadia. Stefan says that Jeremy told her that."

"What?!" My large dark brown eyes widen in disbelief. "Was she going to tell us?"

"We've to talk to Bonnie, Nadia." Elena tells me.

"Yeah." I nod. "Let's go find her."

88888

"How could you not tell us?" Elena says angrily as soon as we're outside and away from the party.

"Because I know how you would react." Bonnie says.

"No. No way. It's not an option." Elena says as she turns around to face Bonnie.

"There has to be another way, Bonnie." I nod in agreement.

"It's our only option." Bonnie says stubbornly. "Even if there's another way, we don't have enough time to figure it out."

"Bonnie, you're not dying to save our lives." Elena shakes her head.

"I've the power to save you." Bonnie says. "If I don't do it, then something's gonna happen that'll kill me more."

"We can't let you do this, Bonnie." I shake my head.

"Just answer one question." Bonnie says to us. "If this situation was reversed, would you do it for me?"

Elena and I just look at her as neither of us answer, but we both know what our answers would be. "So you know why I have to." Bonnie says in determination.

"Bonnie..." I say tearfully at the same time Elena says "no." We've to find another way fast...

"Elena, Nadia!" Alaric's voice interrupts us.

"What is it?" Elena looks up at him as he runs toward us.

"Klaus has Jeremy." He tells us.

"What?!" Elena, Bonnie, and I all say in unison.

"Come on!" He says as we quickly follow him back into the school. This is very bad...

88888

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asks as we follow Alaric through the school halls.

"Just a little further." Alaric says.

"Wait, something's not right." Elena says at the same time I say "this isn't adding up."

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asks loudly.

"I just had to get away from that dance." Alaric chuckles. "60s, not my decade." Something's wrong, I'm sure of it now.

"You're not Alaric." I shake my head. "Who are you?"

"You're very clever, sweetheart." His accent becomes apparent and I recognize his smile.

"You're Klaus." I gulp. Before he can say a word, he screams as his hand goes up to his head.

"Bonnie?" I hear Elena say worriedly as I too turn to Bonnie.

"Get away from here! Run!" She yells at us before backing away with us and running away from him.

We run through a set of blue doors before Bonnie magically shuts it. Damon runs toward us. "What happened?"

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena pants.

"What?" Damon frowns in confusion.

"Like he's possessing it or something." Bonnie tells him.

"What are we going to do?" I'm starting to panic.

"Go find Stefan, now." Damon says to Elena. "Bonnie, Nadia, and I will try to figure something out."

"Okay." Elena nods before running off to find Stefan.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him." Bonnie shakes her head after Elena leaves.

"You've the power of a hundred witches." Damon tells her. "Break it."

"Damon, no." I interfere. "If she uses that much power, she'll die."

"Not if she can perform that spell." Damon glances at me.

"What spell?" I frown.

"The spell to fake my death." It's Bonnie who answers, making my large dark brown eyes widen...

88888

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Bonnie alone with him?" I say worriedly as I'm dancing with Damon.

"Bonnie has the power of a hundred witches, Nadia." Damon reminds me. "She can handle it."

"Yeah, but what if something goes wrong? Or..." I start.

"Shh..." Damon interrupts me. "She'll be fine, everything is going to be fine." I feel his hand on my twenty-two inch waist as he pulls me closer to him. "Stop worrying."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I nod, trying to convince myself to relax.

"Of course I am." Damon says optimistically, making me roll my eyes...

88888

"Get her home, now!" Damon says to Stefan just as I arrive just in time to see him and Elena crouching over Bonnie's supposedly dead body with Stefan standing over them.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, wake up, you're scaring me." I put my acting skills to the test as I make myself cry. "Bonnie, what happened?"

"Take both of them home, now." I hear Damon say to Stefan.

"What did you do?" I growl at Damon as I glare at him.

"Only what was necessary." Damon tells me coldly.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena snarls tearfully.

"I can't believe you allowed this to happen!" I yell angrily as Stefan is trying to drag both me and Elena away from here. "I'll never forgive you for this!" I try to launch at him, but Stefan stops me.

"Attacking Damon isn't going to fix anything." Stefan tells both me and Elena sadly. "Come on, let's get you two home and you can say your goodbyes tomorrow..."

88888

I sneak out of the house without Stefan and Elena noticing. I want to make sure that Bonnie wakes up in time, so Jeremy and I wait with her.

"You sure it's safe here?" Jeremy asks as he looks around the candlelit room once Bonnie is awake.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bonnie nods.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." I smile happily as Jeremy connects Mifi to his laptop.

"What is that?" Bonnie asks him.

"It is Mifi, if we're going to be stuck here, then we might as well have Internet." He says.

"You guys don't have to stay down here with me." Bonnie shakes her head.

"We know." I smile. "I'm not going to stay down here, but that doesn't mean I can't visit. Besides, I doubt my lovesick little brother is going to want to let you out of his sight again." I tease Jeremy.

"Shut up." Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting back home now?"

"See?" I smirk. "He already can't wait to get some alone time with you..."

88888

I breathe in the fresh night air as I'm walking back home. "Hello love..." Klaus's voice makes me stop in my tracks...

88888

Author's note: alright guys, another reedited chapter. Remember to review!


	3. Klaus

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 3-

Klaus

I quickly turn around. He's still in Alaric's body. "What do you want?" I gulp. Now that I know the truth about who he is, Klaus seems much more terrifying. I try not to let my fear show.

"You can relax, love." He smiles. "You were never on my hit list."

"Then what are you doing here?" I ask bravely.

"I want to make sure that you do not interfere." He tells me.

"So you are going to kill me." I try to back away from him, but he's too fast for me as within a second's time, he's already standing within a feet behind me.

"No sweetheart, it's quite the opposite." Those are the last words I hear him say before he snaps my neck, making me blackout.

88888

I wake up on an unfamiliar couch. The first people I see when I open my eyes are Katherine and an unfamiliar man.

"Where am I?" I sit up quickly.

"Alaric's apartment." Katherine says.

"Why am I here?" I ask.

"Klaus does not want you interfering with his plans." This time, it's the man that answers.

"Who are you?" I ask him again.

"My name is Maddox. I'm a warlock." He tells me. "I have strict orders from Klaus to ensure that you stay here until he breaks the curse. I have put a boundary spell up. You cannot leave here."

"Why does he want me alive anyway if he's not going to use me to break the curse?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Who knows?" Katherine shrugs. "He probably wants to keep you around for his own entertainment."

"How did you and Klaus first meet?" I turn to her. If I'm going to be stuck here, then I might as well pump some info out of Katherine.

"He courted me." Katherine starts...

**Flashback to England 1492**

_"Good Evening, Trevor." Elijah greeted him as he walked toward him. "I'm pleased you can join us." Trevor nodded in response._

_"I could not miss the birthday celebration." Trevor smiled._

_"Not considering the gift you claimed to bear." Elijah told him seriously. "Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?"_

_"Right this way." Trevor led him toward Katherine. He touched her arm once they reached her. "My dear." He said, making her turn around._

_"Hello." She smiled at both men._

_Elijah's eyes widened and there was a stunned silence as Katherine tilted her had curiously at him. "Forgive me, you remind me of someone." Elijah finally spoke up._

_"Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah." Trevor said._

_Elijah extended a hand toward her. She took it. "Pleasure, my lord." She curtsied._

_"Pleasure's mine, Katerina." Elijah kissed her hand._

**End Flashback**

"So you met Elijah first." I nod, frowning. "So when did Klaus come into the picture?"

"At that same party." Katherine answers. Just then, Klaus comes in in Alaric's body...

88888

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox says to Klaus as he's walking out the door.

"Yes, do hurry." Klaus tells him. "I'm anxious to get out of this body. If you get hung up, call me, you know how impatient I get." He says before shutting the door as Maddox leaves.

Meanwhile, Katherine's pouring a cup of coffee for him.

"Where's he going?" Katherine asks as she's holding out a cup of coffee.

"To retrieve me." Klaus answers. "So I can get out of this bad hairdo."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Katherine asks.

"Well, the full moon's almost upon us, I've killed the witch." Klaus says. "I've the moonstone, and the doppelgänger's waiting in the wings. I'm ready to break this curse."

"Why would you do that here?" Katherine frowns. "There's so many people that would try to stop you."

"Because I've to, it's the birth place of the doppelgänger." Klaus says.

"I didn't realize that was a requirement." Katherine says.

"Why do you want to break the sun and moon curse so badly anyways?" I finally speak up. "You can just use a daylight ring, can't you?"

"Katerina, why don't you continue with the story of how we first met, oh, and fill her in about the real curse too." Klaus says to Katherine before turning to me. "Sorry, love, I've got places to be, curses to break..."

88888

**Flashback to England, 1492**

_"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katherine asked Elijah as she walked a few feet in front of him._

_"Fashionably late." Elijah answered, looking around. "He likes to make an entrance. Here he is." He gestured to Klaus as he walked down a set of stairs with a smile on his face._

_Klaus walked through the crowd before making eye contact with Katherine. He walked until he was standing in front of her. "Katerina, may I introduce to you, the Lord Niklaus." Elijah introduced them._

_Katherine curtsied silently before Klaus kissed her hand. "Niklaus is the name my father give me, please, call me Klaus."_

_88888_

_"Where've you come, Katerina?" Klaus asked._

_"I'm new to town, my lord." Katherine answered._

_"Katerina is from Bulgaria." Elijah smiled at Klaus._

_"Extravez, Katerina." Klaus said._

_"Very good." Katherine laughed._

_"Do you mind, brother?" Klaus turned to Elijah. "I would like a moment alone with her."_

_"No, not at all." Elijah shook his head. "Happy birthday, brother."_

_Klaus smiled at Elijah before leading Katherine away._

**End Flashback**

"Wait what?!" I say in shock. "Elijah and Klaus are brothers?!"

"Yep." Katherine says. "Lovely family, isn't it?"

"But wasn't Elijah trying to kill Klaus?" I'm still trying to absorb this new info. "Wait, what do you mean lovely family?"

"There's an entire family of Originals." Katherine says as she's spinning round and round. She stands up and walks to a kitchen cabinet. She takes out a bottle of whiskey and starts drinking it.

Just then, a voice sounds from outside. "I don't think this is a good idea." It's Andie Star's voice. Katherine quickly stands up and walks to the door.

Andie knocks on the door. "Hey, Alaric, you home?" Katherine reaches for the doorknob only she can't open it because Klaus compelled her to stay.

"It's Andie." She continues. Katherine turns back around and sighs in frustration before walking away. I stand up and am just about to walk to the door to try to open it when Damon opens it from the outside.

"Thank god." Katherine turns around to face them.

"Nadia?" Damon frowns at me in surprise. "What are you doing here? Elena, Stefan, and I have all tried to call you a gazillion times."

"Klaus's witch spelled this apartment, so I'm stuck here until he breaks the curse." I sigh before frowning. "Wait, where's my phone?"

"Klaus has it." Katherine tells me. "He wants to stop you from interfering for good."

"I'll get someone to undo the spell." Damon promises me before frowning again. "But why would he keep you here until he breaks the curse?"

"Beats me." I shrug. "All he said was something about not wanting me to interfere."

"Wow... You were right, she looks exactly like Elena." Andie says in awe, looking at Katherine as she steps into the apartment.

"Yep." Damon says, sounding bummed out. "Thought you might be dead." His comment makes me smirk.

"Unfortunately not." Katherine says bitterly.

"Lucky we stopped by to check Alaric's apartment for Nadia." Andie grins.

"Yep." Damon says in agreement. "Now that we've found her, all we have to do is find a way to get her out." He pauses before waving a hand at me. "Come closer, Nadia."

"What is it?" I ask as I walk over until I'm beside him

"Give me your hand." Damon tells me before grabbing my hand and secretly sneaking a tiny glass bottle and a small piece of paper into my hand before closing my hand. He winks at me before letting go. Both Katherine and Andie are looking at us curiously.

Damon turns to Andie. "Alright, let's get out of here."

"Okay, bye girls." Andie says cheerfully before leaving with Damon who shuts the door behind them. I quickly hide what Damon gave me out of sight.

"Did he give you something?" Katherine asks suspiciously.

"Nope." I lie. "Just a quick hand massage."

"So if the sun can't kill an Original, why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and moon curse?" I change the subject.

"The sun and moon curse." Katherine says in amusement. "It's almost mythical sounding, don't you think?"

"I'm serious, Katherine." I say as I cross my arms over my 32 C chest.

"There's no sun and moon curse." Katherine tells me as she rolls her eyes.

Her words makes my mouth gape open. "What?!"

Katherine sighs. "Klaus's trying to break a different curse..."

88888

**Flashback to England, 1492**

_"Look, the Roman parchment." Elijah unrolled a large piece of parchment for Klaus to see._

_"I remember etching this scroll." Klaus said in interest. "It's quite blistered from him."_

_"You will find his work remains your Aztec drawings." Elijah said, touching Klaus's shoulder._

_"Look, the African carvings." Klaus said. "I was quite proud of those."_

_"The Aztec." Elijah nodded. "Who can resist a shaman?"_

_"Oh, yes." Klaus laughed joyfully._

**End Flashback**

"If you weren't in the room with them, how did you-" I start.

"Just because they didn't see me doesn't mean I wasn't listening in." Katherine rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"So you were eavesdropping." I nod.

"Call it what you want." She shrugs.

"So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" I feel a frown on my oval-shaped face.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etches, and any other cults and continent he felt like planning it in." Katherine nods.

"Why would he do that?" I ask.

"It's the easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger." Katherine shrugs. "Or to get your hands on some long lost moonstone is to have every single member of two waring species on the lookout for it."

"Then, it's not Aztec at all." I say. "So then what's the real curse?"

"The real curse is only on Klaus." Katherine sighs. "Klaus's been trying to break it for the last thousand years, and as of right now, your sister is his only hope. Just like I was at one time..."

**Flashback to England, 1492**

_"You have to chase me." Katherine said playfully to Elijah as she runs away from him. But Elijah didn't run after her and was walking leisurely after her._

_"You're meant to catch me." Katherine said in amusement as she stopped running._

_"Well, if I catch you, the game would be over." Elijah said._

_"Thank you for entertaining me." She smiled._

_"Well you looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you." Elijah smiled back._

_"Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night." She sighed as she took a seat at a rock bench._

_"Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah told her._

_"He's a very charming man." Katherine smiled. "Hard for any woman to resist I suppose."_

_"Not yet." He said._

_"I know not why he courts me." She shook her head, looking to Elijah. "He seems to not care about me at all."_

_"Many unions have been built on much less." He said as he crossed his arms._

_"Is it wrong to want more?" Katherine asked sadly._

_"You have more with Trevor." Elijah said as he sat down._

_"Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real, unless it is returned, do you agree?" Katherine tilted her head._

_"I do not believe in love, Katerina." Elijah said seriously._

_"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord." Katherine shook her head. "Life is too cruel, if we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"_

_Elijah smiled as they shared a silent moment before Klaus interrupted them. "Do I interrupt?"_

_"He's returned!" Elijah beamed as he stood up along with Katherine. "Long night!"_

_"What has happened?" Katherine frowned at the sight of blood on his clothes._

_"The wrong villagers picked a fight." Klaus answered simply as he touched Katherine's arm and led her away from Elijah with a smile._

**End Flashback**

"You know, if you haven't changed so much, we might actually be friends." I say as I plop down onto the sofa.

"Hmm, funny, I like myself better this way." She says, making me roll my eyes.

"So what is the real curse?" I ask seriously.

"Klaus is the original hybrid." Katherine tells me.

"Hybrid?" I frown.

"Vampire and werewolf." Katherine nods. "A hybrid is much more powerful than any vampire or werewolf. The witches would never allow such an imbalance of power. So they cast a spell to lock his werewolf side away."

"So that's the curse Klaus wants to break..." I almost regret finding out the truth.

Katherine turns up the music very loudly while I'm still trying to absorb all the new, shocking info.

As if on cue, Klaus walks into the apartment, still in Alaric's body. "You mind turning that down?" He says to Katherine.

Katherine grabs the remote and lowers the volume. "Why so grumpy?"

"This body has outlived its usefulness." He sighs.

"Then give Alaric his body back." I glare at him.

"Why is this guy so important to you?" He looks at me amused. "All he is is your aunt's boyfriend. Though I'm pretty sure it's ex-boyfriend now." There's a wicked tone to his words.

"What did you do?" I'm worried. "Did you hurt Jenna?"

"No worries, love, she's fine, physically anyways." He tells me. A part of me is relieved.

"Leave Jenna out of this." I say bravely.

"You are foolishly brave to think that you can tell me what to do." He smirks.

"It's not a demand." I tell him. "It's a request."

"And why should I agree to this request?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Same reason you haven't killed me yet." In truth, I've no idea why he's keeping me alive.

There's a moment of silence as he looks at me curiously. Then he finally speaks up. "I'll consider it."

Before I can say another word, Maddox returns to the apartment. "Maddox, what took you so long?" Klaus asks impatiently.

"You've got a lot of luggage." Maddox answers as a few other men barges into the apartment with numerous luggages.

Barely a moment later, a black girl with curly hair walks in with a big smile on her face.

"Greta, finally." Klaus smiles pleasantly.

"Hello, love." Greta grins, it's obvious she has a disturbing crush on him.

"Hello." Klaus nods.

"Nice body." She says as she looks him up and down. "You ready to get out of it?"

"Uh huh." Klaus says seriously as barely a moment later, those other men wheels in a wooden coffin. I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I shudder.

I watch in horror as Maddox and Greta perform the spell to get Klaus back into his own body. For the first time, I truly realize how much trouble all of us are really in...

88888

Author's note: Remember to review!


	4. The Last Day

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 4-

The Last Day

I watch in horror as Maddox and Greta drags Caroline and Tyler's unconscious bodies into the room before leaving. "No, Klaus, don't!" I tell him in fear. "Don't use Caroline. I'm a vampire. You can use me."

"You know, I meant it when I said that I don't want you to interfere." Klaus says seriously.

"Why can't you just use me?" I say in frustration.

"Because I do not wish to harm you." He says it so sincerely it makes my heart almost skip a beat.

"So you're just going kill my friends?" I growl as angry tears starts to form in my eyes.

"Better them than you." He tells me.

"That makes no sense!" I shout angrily as I wipe away a stray tear.

"On the contrary, sweetheart, it makes perfect sense." Klaus smiles calmly before extending a hand toward me. "Now, come, I'm sure you want to see your friends. I told Maddox to undo the boundary spell."

"What about me?" Katherine asks hopefully.

"You are going to stay here like a good girl." Klaus compels her nastily.

I narrow my eyes at Klaus before standing up. I don't take his hand and crosses my arms over my 32 C chest instead. He smirks before leading me out.

88888

"Why so glum, gentlemen?" Klaus smirks as he walks toward Alaric and Damon who are sitting at the Mystic Grill bar.

"Klaus, I presume." Damon groans.

"In the flesh." Klaus smiles proudly.

"Let Nadia go." Damon says, making me smile.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Klaus doesn't sound nearly as pleasant as he did a moment ago.

"Believe me, I would love for her to be my girlfriend." Damon says, making me raise a dark brown eyebrow. "But I can't do that if you don't let her go."

"Congratulations, you just convinced me to not let her go." Klaus smirks before looking over at Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon stands up and glares at him. I bite my full lips, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

"I'm told that your brother fancy my doppelgänger." Klaus says. "Just thought that I'd remind you not to do anything you regret." He warns them.

"Huh..." Damon laughs, not amused. "That's great advice. I don't think I can talk you into postponing by any chance, huh?"

"You're kidding." Klaus says before looking over to me. "He's kidding, right?"

"I doubt it." I say as I glare at him.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon says.

"Let me be clear, I've my vampire, I've my werewolf, I've everything I need." Klaus tells him. "It will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

Then he turns back to me. "Come on, love, we're leaving."

"When are you going to let me go?" I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him.

"Like I've said before, after I break the curse." Klaus tells me. "Now, you can either be a good girl and follow me on your own, or I can compel you."

"Fine." I snarl before grudgingly following him out of the bar.

88888

We walk back into the apartment just as Katherine's pouring herself a cup of coffee. Klaus looks at her angrily. "Everything okay?" She asks nervously.

"What have you been doing?" Klaus asks dangerously.

"Making coffee, do you want some?" Katherine tries to sound nonchalant.

In a second's time, Klaus zooms over to her and grabs her neck, chocking and lifting her up as I instinctively gasp out loud. "Tell me what you've been doing." He compels her.

"Making coffee." Katherine struggles to get the words out. Klaus looks at her for a few more seconds before finally dropping her. Katherine gasps for breath.

"Wait, take off your bracelet." Klaus tells her scarily. My stomach does a nervous somersault in realization. He thinks she has vervain when I'm the one with vervain...

Katherine does what he says and gives him her bracelet. "Now, I want you to walk over to the window, and stand in the sunlight." So that's her daylight bracelet.

"But I'll burn." Katherine frowns.

"You don't have a choice." Klaus smirks.

Katherine turns around and walks over to the window. She screams as the sunlight hits her. For the first time, I actually feel bad for her.

"Stop it." I turn to Klaus. "There's no point in doing this."

"Why do you care?" Klaus tilts his head at me, looking genuinely curious. "I'm fairly certain that you and her are enemies." He says loudly over Katherine's screaming.

"Just because you don't like someone, doesn't give you the right to torment them." I tell him.

He raises an eyebrow in amusement before smiling and taking a sip of coffee. "That's enough." At his words, Katherine hits the wall in her desperation to get out of the sun.

"Hmm... Guess I was wrong." Klaus says casually as I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin. He merely did that to test a thought he had?

"Alright then, I need you to do something for me." Klaus says as he walks over to her as she's still cowering by the wall...

88888

I'm stuck in the apartment again with Katherine. "Where's Maddox?" Klaus quickly comes into the apartment. "Should be back by now." He sounds impatient.

"I don't know." Katherine mutters as Klaus opens up his laptop. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Where's Elena?"

"Sent her off with Greta." Klaus mutters, making me feel anxious. I pray that Stefan and Damon would have a plan to keep her alive. I hear a woman screaming from Klaus's laptop. "It's almost time." He sounds delighted.

Just then, the door bursts open, and Damon zooms in. "I wasn't aware that you've been invited in." Klaus doesn't sound happy.

"I've come here to tell you that you've to postpone the ritual." Damon tells him.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your vampire and werewolf and killed your witch." Damon says recklessly.

"You're going to get yourself killed, Damon." I tell him worriedly as I stand up and quickly zoom over to his side.

"Excuse me." Klaus stands up dangerously as I feel my heart pound in fear.

"You can kill me for it." Damon says provocatively.

"No, Damon! You don't have to sacrifice yourself!" I protest as I grab onto his arm.

"I don't care." Damon tells him as he pushes me behind him. "It was all me."

"Katerina, give us a moment." Klaus tells her, dismissing her out of the apartment. Then he turns back to Damon. "I've heard about you." He says. "The crazy, impulsive vampire who spent over a hundred years trying to make his brother miserable."

Damon merely smirks before Klaus turns his back on him. "I knew one of you would try to stop me." He continues. "It was just a fifty fifty guess on who."

Klaus presses a button on his laptop before I hear the woman scream again. "The nice thing about werewolves is that they turn to traveling packs." He shuts his laptop. "Need a closer look?" He throws a black cell phone to Damon, who catches it.

Damon presses play. My eyes widen when I see who the woman is. "Jules." Damon nods.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or too." Klaus says as he walks around the room casually. "I always have a backup. Backup werewolf, backup witch..."

"Backup vampire." Damon finishes for him.

"Is that what I'm for? A backup vampire?" I gulp.

"No, sweetheart." Klaus chuckles. "I've told you before, remember? You're not on my hit list." He says before his expression turns scary. "I've got that covered too." He growls.

"No, Klaus... Please don't use him for the sacrifice..." I plead.

But Klaus merely snaps his neck as Damon falls unconscious. "Don't worry, love. He's useless to me."

"What?" I frown as his words confuse me.

"You'll find out soon enough." Klaus smirks...

88888

Author's note: reviews please!


	5. As I Lay Dying

Author's note: Hey guys, I know that this next episode really should be The Sun Also Rises, but since Nadia's been kept away until Klaus breaks his curse, she'll most likely be absent for most of that episode, so I decided to just skip it.

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 5-

As I Lay Dying

Elena and I walk gently into Jenna's room. She's a vampire now, but I think Elena and I are both too glad that she's alive to complain.

"How are you feeling?" I ask gently.

"Elena, you probably shouldn't be in here." Jenna sighs. "I feel hungry all the time now."

"Yeah, uh... I'll just wait downstairs." Elena nods as I hold up two blood bags for Jenna to see.

"This is disgusting." Jenna complains as she tears open a blood bag to drink. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I know." I nod. "I felt that way at first too."

"I'm scared, Nadia." Jenna says softly. "What if I lose control and suddenly kills somebody?"

"You won't." I tell her confidently. "I'll help you learn to be in control."

"Did something happen when you were with Klaus, Nadia?" Jenna asks seriously.

"Nothing happened, Jenna." I reassure her. "I promise."

"Sorry." Jenna sighs. "I just can't figure out why he let me go."

"Don't over think it, Jenna." I smile at her. "It doesn't matter why. It's a good thing."

"Yeah." Jenna smiles back softly. "You're probably right."

88888

I open the door to see Damon standing outside. "Hey!" I smile. "What's up?"

"Not much." He says as he steps into the house. "Just wanted to give you this. Since you're always about wanting to make memories last." He hands me a large, colorful scrapbook.

"Did you make this or did Stefan make this?" I ask in amusement.

"I did." Damon says in exasperation. "Give me some credit, would ya?" He says before turning serious. "Hey, uh... Tell Elena that I'm sorry for feeding her my blood, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." I nod before frowning. There's a nondescript strangeness to Damon's behavior. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine, great." Damon answers a little too quickly.

"If you say so..." I narrow my eyes suspiciously...

88888

Something about Damon's behavior bothers me, so I take a drive to the Salvatore boarding house.

I walk in just in time to see Damon take off his daylight ring and standing in front of a large window where sunlight hits me.

I quickly zoom over to pick up the daylight ring and jams it back onto his finger just as he's starting to burn. "What were you thinking?" I yell at him. "What's going on, Damon?"

"What happened?" Stefan's voice interrupts before Damon can say a word.

"He took off his daylight ring and tried to kill himself." I tell him right away.

"You're not dying today." Stefan looks at Damon sternly.

"Stefan, if you know what's going on-" I start.

"Damon's been bitten by a werewolf." Stefan answers before I can finish.

"What?!" My large dark brown eyes widen. "When?!"

"Before Klaus's ritual-" Damon starts.

"That's why Klaus said you were useless to him." I say in realization before Damon can finish.

"Yep." Damon says.

"We'll find a cure, Damon." Stefan tells him confidently.

"There's no cure for a werewolf bite, Stefan." Damon says in frustration. "Remember Rose?"

"No, there has to be a loophole." I shake my head. "If Elena and Jenna can survive Klaus's sacrifice ritual, then You can survive a werewolf bite."

"We'll find a cure." Stefan nods in agreement.

88888

I turn on my phone for the first time since I got it back from Klaus. It instantly beeps with a bajillion messages, but there's one that instantly catches my eyes.

It's from Klaus. _If you want a cure for Damon, come find me. _Following that message is an address I don't recognize.

I groan out loud. "You've got to be kidding me." But Damon's dying, if there's a cure out there, I've to try my best to get it, even if it's in the hands of Klaus.

88888

The first person I see when I walk into the room is Katherine. "Hi, Katherine."

"You came here by yourself." Katherine smirks. "Maybe Klaus's charms worked better on you than I thought."

"I'm here because Klaus might be able to help Damon, do you know where he is?" I ask.

Before she can say a word, Stefan's voice interrupts her. "Nadia? What are you doing here?"

"Stefan? I could ask you the same thing." I turn around to face him.

"I found out from Bonnie that-" Stefan starts.

"Klaus has the cure for werewolf bites." I finish for him.

"Klaus, you're back." Katherine calls out as he and Elijah walks in through the door. "Look who have decided to come for a visit." She points to me and Stefan.

"Hello, Nadia." He smile delightfully at me before looking over to Stefan. "You just keep popping up don't you."

"You know very well why we're here, Klaus." I tell him. "You're the one who sent me this address, remember?"

"He's the one who-" Stefan's eyes widen in shock.

"Yep." I nod.

"How can I forget?" Klaus says. "I've been hoping that you would be paying me a visit, just... Without your sister's boyfriend."

"Do you have the cure or not?" I cross my arms impatiently.

"Of course." Klaus nods. "But just give me a moment, would you? I've an obligation to Elijah that requires my immediate attention." He says before walking away.

"My brother has given me his word that he will reunite me with my family." Elijah says.

"And so I shall." Klaus says from behind him. He stabs Elijah with a silver dagger just as he turns around. Elijah screams as I watch in terror. Klaus shushes him before letting him fall to the floor.

"What did you do that for?!" I say, horrified. "He's your brother."

"He's betrayed me." Klaus says simply before zooming over to Stefan. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

"Klaus, if you've the cure, just give it to us." I say desperately.

"Just until I'm done with Stefan, love." Klaus says just before stabbing a dagger into his stomach. Stefan screams.

"Stop it!" I protest. "He's just trying to save his brother's life!"

Klaus smirks before pulling it out, making Stefan scream again as he kneels down on the floor, gasping for breath. "Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan pants. I bent down next to him to try and help him.

Klaus walks over to a drawer and opens it to take out a blood bag. "Trouble is, I don't know if you'll be any good to me, the way you are."

"Then just give him the cure and let him go." I say.

"And what makes you think I want anything from you?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't want anything from me, why haven't you killed me yet?" I fire back. "All that time while I was stuck in that apartment, you'd plenty of chances. You know I wouldn't stand a chance against you. So just give the cure to Stefan and let him go."

"Just who is Damon Salvatore to you?" He asks, sounding almost bitter and resentful.

"A very important friend." I tell him.

"Just a friend?" He says again.

"Yes." I say. I've the oddest feeling that if I even dare to go anywhere near the boyfriend territory, Damon's as good as dead. Besides, it's not entirely a lie. I don't even know where Damon and I stand right now.

"Very well." Klaus says. "I'll make certain that Damon gets the cure, if you'll go on a road trip with me, but I'm not sure I can let Stefan go. He might be of some use after all." I gulp as Klaus has a wicked smile on his face.

Then, he walks over to Stefan and gives him the blood bag. "Drink it all, Stefan..." Klaus tells him.

"How do I know that you really have the cure?" Stefan asks, looking up at him.

"Katerina, come here." Klaus smiles. Katherine walks over to him and gives her his hand. Klaus quickly bites into it, making Katherine scream as his eyes turn yellow, like a werewolf.

"No..." Katherine panics after Klaus let's go of her. Then, Klaus bites into his own wrist and feeds her his blood. Katherine's werewolf heals just like that.

"You want your cure, there it is." Klaus says before wiping his mouth clean.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan mutters in realization as my eyes widen.

"Oh, wow." I say in awe.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus smirks before putting a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Now, you and I, let's talk..." With that, Klaus leads him away.

88888

Stefan, Klaus, and I are sitting around a rectangular table while Katherine's sitting on the sofa. Klaus slices his hand open and let's his blood drip down into a small, glass bottle.

"There it is." He says when the bottle is filled a quarter of the way and he lifts his hand back up and lets go of the knife. "You wanna save Damon?" He turns to me. "How about taking a road trip with me?"

"Fine. Whatever." I sigh. "As long as you give your blood to Damon."

"Now, Stefan, how about a decade long banter?" He smirks at him. "You know I've big plans for you when we leave this town."

"How do I know you'll give that to Damon?" Stefan asks.

"Katerina, come here." Klaus says before Katherine walks over to him. "Go and take this to Damon." He compels her as he hands her the glass bottle. Katherine quickly zooms out of here.

"Why do you need Stefan, anyways?" I speak up.

"Stefan used to be a ripper." Klaus says, making me raise a dark brown eyebrow. "Now, he's changed over the years, but with some fine tuning, he'll make brilliant wing-man."

"So, that's your plan?" I scoff. "Make us your slaves?"

"Not you, love." Klaus smiles at me before tilting his head at Stefan. "Just him."

Then he looks over to Stefan. "Now, why don't you join me for a drink." He says as he slides a blood bag across the table before offering me one. "Would you like to join me as well?" He holds up another one in his hand.

"I think I'll pass." I say coldly as Stefan rips open the blood bag and starts drinking it. I can't help but glance at him worriedly. I remember what happened last time when he drank human blood...

88888

I'm growing more worried as I've lost track of the number of blood bags Klaus has compelled Stefan to drink.

There are blood bags and drips of blood all over the floor. "Very cooperative." Klaus smiles in approval.

"Stop it." I protest weakly as my large dark brown eyes are starting to grow tearful. I put a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "He's had enough."

"It's alright, love." Klaus says to me. "I won't harm his life. I just want him to help me do a few things first."

Then he turns back to Stefan. "In fact, it's almost as if he's enjoying it."

I look back to Stefan worriedly. "Stefan, are you going to be okay?"

Stefan doesn't answer me, but I can hear him growling quietly. "Stefan..." I call out again worriedly. I don't like the look of bloodlust in his eyes...

"Just what do you want him to do?" I ask Klaus in frustration.

"I need him to embrace who he truly is." Klaus tells me. "I need him to leave town with us."

"Us?" I feel my oval-shaped face frown in confusion.

"You agreed to go on a road trip with me in exchange for my blood, remember?" Klaus reminds me.

"Right." I nod quietly before Klaus crouches down in front of Stefan.

"Now, how about drinking one more?" Klaus smirks before Stefan grabs the blood bag in Klaus's hand and rips it open with his mouth before drinking it. I bite my full lips anxiously as his actions are becoming more ferocious and beast-like.

"That's the spirit." Klaus smiles enthusiastically before looking over to me. "Now, sweetheart, how about a dance?"

"There's no music." I raise a dark brown eyebrow.

He smiles as he grabs a small black remote and presses play before putting it back on the table. Debussy's piano music sounds. "Now there is." He says pleasantly as he extends a hand for me to take.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"I enjoy you." For some reason, Klaus's tone changes every time he's speaking to me. He sounds so genuine that I take his hand before I can stop myself. We start dancing before I've a chance to say anything else.

Just then, my phone beeps. I slip my hand out of Klaus's. I take out my phone to see that Elena's texted me. _Damon's okay. Where are u and Stefan?_ It says.

"Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah." I say in relief.

"Sorry, love." Klaus says as he extends a hand toward me again. "You and Stefan won't be keeping your phones during this road trip."

"Fine." I say cooly but I don't give the phone to him. Instead, I drop it onto the ground and stomps it with my feet, breaking it. Elena's message is still on there, I can't let him know that she's still alive. "Happy now?" I say in annoyance.

"Very." He smiles as he wraps his arm around my twenty-two inch waist again, forcing me to continue dancing with him.

We don't stop dancing until the music stops. Klaus turns to Stefan who's still gulping down an almost empty blood bag. "You can stop drinking now." He tells him. "It's time we leave this little town."

"Come, love." He says before forcefully grabbing my hand when I try to snatch it away. "I can assure you that you'll enjoy this road trip..."

88888

Author's note: Remember to review please!


	6. The Birthday

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 6-

The Birthday

**Tennessee**

"Rudy!" I hear the blonde woman call out to her dog as she steps out of her house. "Rudy!" She whistles. "Come on! It's too hot for me to come looking for you." She says as she crouches down.

Klaus forces me along with him as he zooms over to the blonde woman just as she stands back up, making her jump in surprise. "I'm so sorry." Klaus says. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Can I help you?" She frowns.

"Yeah." Klaus smiles. "Our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. I feel like we've been walking forever. Your's is the first house I've come to, so I was just hoping I could use your phone."

"Don't you have a cell phone?" She asks.

"Yeah." Klaus says. "Battery died." He pulls it out of his back pocket. "Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer." He continues. "I just want to use your phone."

I struggle to get his grip off of me. He may not be a serial killer, but he's something much worse. "Let go of me!" I growl quietly into his ear. He doesn't completely let go of me, but he does loosen his grip.

"Sure." The blonde woman sighs before turning back toward her house.

"So I can come in?" Klaus says hopefully.

"No." She says. "I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you."

If I'm not worried that Klaus might eat her, I might have laughed. "I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." Klaus says. I glance between him and the girl worriedly.

"I'm from Florida." She tells us.

"Well, that explains it." Klaus says before letting go of me completely and zooming over to snatch her neck, choking her.

"No, Klaus, don't!" I try to stop him. "You can just ask her here."

But he ignores me. "Now show me a little southern hospitality." He growls, compelling her. "Sweet pea."

88888

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." A second woman with curly dark hair says loudly as she pours some bacon from a frying pan to a bowl. She turns around and freezes when she sees us. "What's going on?"

The blonde woman is still in Klaus's clutches, crying in fear. "Everything will be okay." I try to reassure the two women. "Just tell him what he wants to know."

"I'm told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus says.

"He's almost never here." The dark haired woman shakes her head. "He's on the road mostly."

"But I expect that he makes it home." Klaus says. "Once a month."

The dark haired woman glances at her friend as she's starting to look more afraid. "That's what I thought." Klaus smiles. "Where is he now?"

"You need to tell him where Ray sutton is, okay?" I look at the dark haired woman when she doesn't respond. "Nobody has to get hurt."

"If I've to make you tell me, it's going to be very painful for you." Klaus says scarily. He smirks before the dark haired woman tries to make a run for it. She opens the door and screams when she sees Stefan standing outside.

"I love it when they run." Klaus says loudly in amusement.

"He's in Tolly." The dark haired woman answers desperately. "It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, it's on Highway 41."

"Thank you, my love." Klaus says before turning to the blonde woman. "Now, can my friend come in?"

"He can come in." She whimpers tearfully before Stefan steps inside.

"No, Klaus, don't kill them." I say. "You can just compel them to forget."

"Compel them, Stefan." Klaus sighs before pointing to the dark haired woman. "But make that one suffer a little." He tells Stefan before leading me out of the house with him while Stefan stays to clean up...

88888

We're at a bar called Southern Comfort. "Ray?" Klaus says as he approaches a man sitting at the bar. "Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?" Ray murmurs.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Klaus smiles. "We started in Florida. I met a young chap there who you worked with before you came here. Now, he directed me to two lovely young women, and they led me here to you."

"I've gotta be going." He says, standing up.

"He's Klaus." I try to warn him.

"You're the hybrid..." Ray's eyes widen in fear before he tries to make a run for it.

"Not so fast, mate" Klaus says as he stops him by grabbing his arm. "I just got here. Now, your type, is very hard to come by."

Ray turns around and tries to go the other way, but Stefan stops him and turns him around back to Klaus. "I wouldn't do that." Stefan tells him.

"My friends here are vampires." Klaus gestures to me and Stefan. "Stefan here has compelled everyone here in the bar, so don't look to them for any help."

"What do you want?" Ray tries to hide his fear.

"I want to create more of me." Klaus tells him simply. "Now, you being a werewolf I've come across in many a moon comes intended, right?" Klaus laughs before continuing. "I need you to direct me to your pack, so, where can I find them, Ray?"

"You can't compel me." Ray shakes his head. "It won't work."

Klaus smirks before glancing at Stefan, who nods in response. Stefan takes out a brown pouch from his back pocket. "Ray, if you don't tell Klaus, things are going to get ugly for you." I warn him.

"Two glasses of scotch, please." Stefan tells a bartender before turning to Ray. "Alright Ray, let's play a drinking game." He says. "Something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." Stefan takes the wolfsbane out of the pouch.

I don't want to watch this so I stand up. "I'll be outside." I tell Klaus.

"Let me come with you, my love." Klaus smiles.

"Fine." I sigh as I cross my arms over my 32C chest.

"Wait until Nadia and I are outside, Stefan." Klaus tells him before leading me out of the bar.

"You didn't have to come with me." I tell him once we're outside. "I'm not going to run."

"I know." Klaus says. "I just wanted to keep you company."

"Why am I here, Klaus?" I stop walking and turn around to face him.

"Because you agreed to come on a road trip with me in exchange for my blood." Klaus says.

"You know that's not what I mean." I shake my head.

"Because I'm in love you." Klaus smiles. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." I look at him in disbelief.

"Why?" Klaus says in amusement before continuing more seriously. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light, I admire you."

I stare at him, speechless. "Why should I believe you?" I finally manage to get the words out.

"Because deep down, you know it's true, don't you?" Klaus tells me. Though, I would never admit it, I know it's true. I've suspected it, but I've always been able to brush it away because I've never heard him say it.

But what do I do now that he's told me? Especially if he's telling the truth?

"I've some information for you." A dark haired girl calls out, interrupting our conversation. I remember her name is Courtney.

"Yes?" Klaus smiles pleasantly as he grabs my hand before walking over to her.

"You told me to tell you if I saw anything." She says. "I saw Damon at the farmhouse."

"Thank you, Courtney." Klaus says. "Tell your friends to keep up the good work or they better watch it." He threatens before Courtney nods silently and walks away.

"Was that last part really necessary?" I say in annoyance.

"Yes." Klaus says. "Now, what should we do about your friend Damon?"

"You're not going to do anything." I tell him. "I can talk to him and tell him to stop following us."

"Actually, I would prefer Stefan to do it." Klaus says.

"Fine." I roll my large dark brown eyes in exasperation. "Then you can get Stefan to do it."

"Good." He says before smiling. "Now, let's celebrate."

His words makes me raise a dark brown eyebrow. "Celebrate what?"

"Happy birthday." He says as he holds up a small black rectangular box.

For a moment, I just stare at him in awe. "How did you know?"

"I've done my research." He says. "Now, how about you open my present? I promise you'll like it." He grabs my hand and puts the box into my hand.

"Okay." I say as I open it. Inside, there's a silver bracelet. "Where did you get this?"

Klaus takes the bracelet out of the box and puts it around my wrist. "It belonged to a princess." He tells me. "She was almost as beautiful as you are."

I feel my oval-shaped face blush at his words. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Nadia." He smiles.

88888

"Okay, it's a three step process right? This is step one." Klaus says as he's standing beside a now terribly wounded Ray. "I want you to drink from my wrist."

"I told you where to find the pack." Ray murmurs. "What more do you want from me?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray?" Klaus says as he raises a small blade. "I've great plans for you." Then, Klaus slices open his wrist and forces Ray to drink his blood. "You'll thank me for it later."

I hear footsteps as Stefan returns. Ray coughs as Klaus finally stops. "What are you going to do now?" He asks before Klaus snaps his neck.

"You're back." Klaus turns to Stefan.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asks.

"Not for a second." Klaus says. "I knew you'd pass the test, you still care for your brother, for your old life."

"I don't care about anything, anymore." Stefan scoffs.

"I'm glad you're back." I shake my head. "But I hope that's not true, Stefan."

"You put on a good show, Stefan." Klaus says as he walks towards Stefan, who's back is turned towards him. "I almost believe you. Let's hope for your brother's sake that he does."

"Damon will." I say, trying to convince myself more than anybody else.

"You never stop caring about family, do you?" Klaus says as if I haven't interrupted, he leans in closer to Stefan. "But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

"Don't listen to him, Stefan." I say before Klaus looks over to me.

"I'm only telling the truth." Klaus says to me.

"You need to leave him alone." I tell him. "I know Stefan. He's nothing like you."

"We'll see." Klaus smirks before forcefully leading me away. "Now, I believe we haven't finished with your birthday celebrations..."

88888

Author's note: Please remember to review!


	7. The Hybrid

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 7-

The Hybrid

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

"You okay?" Klaus asks Stefan as we're walking down a dirt trail with Stefan carrying an unconscious Ray and Klaus grabbing onto my hand. "Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan sighs in irritation.

"I'm not your lapdog, Klaus." I say impatiently as I try to wrestle my hand out of his. "I can walk on my own."

"I'm aware." Klaus smiles before leaning closer to my ear. "But I rather like this feeling." He whispers quietly to me. I bite down on my full lips as I try my best not to blush.

"You sure you're okay?" Klaus turns back to Stefan. "We've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water, or a little sit down..."

"You know, I get that we're stuck together, but if we can maybe just skip the chit chat, that would be great." Stefan says, making me smirk.

"So much brooding..." Klaus sighs. "Your self loathing is suffocating me, my friend."

"Maybe it's because I'm getting a little tired of fighting werewolves?" Stefan suggests sarcastically. "I mean, I've been doing it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack." Klaus says as we stop walking. In front of us is a camp of werewolves.

They don't start noticing us until we walk closer to them. One by one, they stand up, looking at us with caution and fear.

Stefan stops walking before dropping the unconscious Ray onto the ground. Members of his pack gasps.

"Ray!" A woman with dark wavy hair says loudly as she runs over and crouches down beside Ray. "Oh my god!" She gaps before murmuring quietly. "What's going on?"

A man with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes stands beside the woman as she looks up toward Stefan. "Who are you?"

"The more important question is who am I." Klaus says arrogantly, making the woman look at him. He smiles before continuing. "Please, forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

"You're the hybrid." The woman says fearfully as she slowly stands up.

"You've heard of me." Klaus smiles pleasantly. "Fantastic..."

88888

"It's fascinating, actually." Klaus says as he, Stefan, and I are all sitting on a log with Ray's pack standing around us. Most of them look terrified. "A werewolf who doesn't turn in the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun." Klaus continues. "A true hybrid." He looks over to Ray as he starts twitching on the ground.

"Excellent timing, Ray." Klaus smiles as Ray's gaping for breath. "Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray gasps as he rolls over to his front.

"Stefan?" Klaus looks over to him.

Stefan nods before standing up. "Are any of you human?" He calls out.

"No, Klaus, don't." I gasp. "You can just give him a blood bag."

"No worries, love." Klaus says to me in a reassuring tone. "There won't be a need to kill them. I just need a bit of their blood."

"Your friend here, he needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire." Stefan says to them. "If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much." Klaus continues on for Stefan. "Just a sip."

"Anyone?" Klaus calls out when none of them steps forward. "A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride... You." Klaus looks at the blue eyed man before grabbing his arm and biting into it.

In one split second's time, Stefan tackles the blue eyed man onto the ground. "If you don't drink it, I will." He tells Ray. "Problem is, I don't know how to stop."

"No!" The dark-haired woman screams as she runs toward Stefan and the blue-eyed man. But Klaus stops her. "It's the new order, sweetheart." He grabs onto her head. "You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She growls at him.

"You shouldn't have said that." I shake my head at her sadly.

"Wrong choice." Klaus says before biting into his wrist and forcing his blood into her mouth just as Ray's feeding off of the blue-eyed man.

The dark-haired woman passes out and Klaus catches her before she falls onto the ground. "Was that really necessary?" I wrinkle my button nose in disgust.

"She'll thank me for that later." Klaus smiles before dropping her onto the ground.

"I doubt it." I say coldly.

"Okay, who's next?" Klaus says as if I haven't said anything. He lets his eyes turn yellow and his fangs stay out.

88888

Stefan drops another guy onto the ground. "There." Klaus says as he crouches down beside the man Stefan just dropped. "Good as new."

"Now you relax, mate." Klaus compels him. "We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"You did..." Ray whimpers tearfully. "You hurt them."

"I'm so sorry, Ray." I look around at his now unconscious pack sadly.

"Well, he's in transition." Klaus tilts his head toward the man he just compelled as he walks over to where Ray's sitting with Stefan and I standing beside him. "He should be feeling better soon."

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan scoffs at Klaus. "To build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves, soldiers." Klaus says.

"For what?" I growl angrily at him. "More killings? So that they can do your dirty work for you?"

For a moment, he just looks at me sadly. "Is that what you really believe?" He almost sounds hurt. But I'm too angry and disgusted by what I've just witnessed in the past hour or so to care.

"Yes." I say without hesitation. "You're a monster, Klaus."

The last thing I hear is Klaus's angry roar before he snaps my neck...

88888

I wake up to the sound of Stefan's voice. "... Yeah, I'm gonna need your blood to heal me."

His words make me sit up quickly. "Stefan, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what, Stefan." Klaus says. "You find Ray, and I'll give it to you."

"Are you serious?" Stefan scoffs.

"You better hurry." Klaus says dangerously. "Cause that bite looks nasty." He walks over to a bunch of groaning werewolves who are in transition. He observes them with a sick smile on his face.

"I'll help you, Stefan." I tell him reassuringly.

But Stefan just shrugs emotionlessly. "No need."

88888

"Bad news, my friend." Klaus says as he puts a hand on the shoulder of the werewolf man with light blue eyes and turns him around. "End of the road for you." He says before biting into his neck and dropping him onto the ground.

"Careful love." He says as the woman whom Klaus had fed his blood walks weakly toward him, blood pouring out of her eyes as she's trembling weakly. "There's only one alpha here."

With one loud scream, the woman tries to attack me as she speedily pushes me onto the ground. I gasp out loud before Klaus quickly grabs her and snaps her neck. "Thanks." I pant uncertainly to Klaus. "I think..."

"Are you alright, Love?" He asks as he helps me up.

"Yeah." I murmur hesitantly before realizing that his arms are wrapped around me and that he's hugging me from behind. "I'm okay..." I try to stop myself from blushing. I know who Klaus is, and what he's capable of, so why do I not want him to let go?

88888

Klaus sits on a boulder moodily as Stefan comes back carrying a dead Ray. He drops him on the ground. "They went rabid." Klaus tells him sadly. "Some of them I killed, the others just... bled out."

Klaus stands up and walks toward Stefan. "In the end, they're all dead." Klaus says before yelling angrily and throwing a bottle of beer away, letting it smash to pieces on the ground with splatters of beer everywhere. "I did everything I was told!"

"I'm sorry, Klaus." I say softly. "I really am." I slide my hand into his, trying to comfort him.

"I broke the curse, I killed the werewolf, I killed the vampire. I killed the doppelganger." He says. Fear pulses through me at his words. The image of Elena pops up in my head. I can't let him know that she's still alive.

"Klaus, come here." I say gently as I pull him into a hug. "I'm sure things will work out somehow."

He hugs me back. "You look like hell." He tells Stefan after he lets go of me.

"My werewolf bite is still not healed." Stefan pants before looking at Ray. "I had to take him out. I had no choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you've to do."

"He would've died anyways." I speak up before turning to look at Klaus. "Please give Stefan your blood."

Klaus sighs before taking out a small glass container filled with his blood and giving it to Stefan. "I'm going to find out why it didn't work." He tells us. "We're leaving."

I gulp, trying not to look scared or guilty. "Where are we going?" I ask.

He extends a hand for me to hold. "I need you, Nadia."

I raise a dark brown eyebrow. This is the first time that he hasn't forcefully grabbed my hand. "For what?" I ask quietly before giving him my hand.

"I need you to be by my side, Nadia." He says as he pulls me closer before whispering into my ear. "I don't want to be alone."

"You're not." I tell him. "Stefan and I are both here."

For a moment, he almost looks disappointed, but he quickly shakes it off. "Then come." He nods to me and Stefan before leading us away...

88888

Author's note: Yay! I've finished reediting all of my written chapters! Like I promised, this will be the last time I do a big reedit like this, so please remember to review!


	8. The End of The Affairs

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 8-

The End of the Affair

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus says to him as he parks the black SUV by the side of the road.

"What do you mean welcome back?" I feel my oval-shaped face frown.

"Stefan's been here before." Klaus smiles at me as he opens the car door for me.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asks as Klaus opens the back door of a building.

"I know how much you loved it here." Klaus says as we enter an empty, dimly lit room. "Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days."

"Blocked out most of them." Stefan says blankly. "A lot of blood, a lot of partying. Details are all a blur."

"Well, that is a crying shame." Klaus says as he opens a creaky metal garage door to reveal a truck outside.

"No, it's not." I tell him.

"Must you disagree with everything I say, love?" Klaus sounds amused.

"Yes." I say as I cross my arms over my 32C chest stubbornly.

"Actually, the details are what makes it legend." Klaus says. "Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition, which meant that everything was off limits then, which meant everything was so much fun..."

88888

**Flashback**

_Stefan had just finished feeding off of the unconscious woman as he sat back up, his face returning to normal. He picked a white flower hair clip off of the woman's hair before leaving the car._

_Stefan walked over to a closed door and knocked on it. He gave the man inside a wave before he let him in. He walked through a corridor to enter a crowded jazz bar. He watched the black woman on the small stage with a big smile on his face._

_"Look who my eyes have just spied." The woman said. "Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?"_

_"Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan called out to her. He was about to grab a drink from a waiter when a blonde girl beat him to it, she looked to be around eighteen. "Please, help yourself." Stefan turned toward her._

_"Oh, I always do." She smiled. "Careful Mr. Salvatore." She walked closer and almost kissed him. "You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." She whispered into his ear._

_She was just about to walk away when Stefan stopped her by touching her arm. "Who are you?"_

_"Shh." She merely smiled mysteriously as she put a finger over her mouth before walking away. She was wearing white gloves..._

**End Flashback**

"Chicago was magical." Klaus says.

"Yeah." Stefan nods. "I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

"Let's get to business, then." Klaus says before shutting the door.

"Wait, who was the mystery girl?" I frown at them.

"You'll find out soon enough, love." Klaus smiles mysteriously, making me roll my large dark brown eyes.

"Why am I still waiting?" Stefan says impatiently. "We'd fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you wanna move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch." Klaus says.

"Isn't that just anyone who can make pigs fly?" I scoff.

"Not quite, love." Klaus laughs lightly. "If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her..."

88888

**Flashback**

_The blonde woman was dancing with a guy, but her eyes kept on darting toward Stefan, who was with a group of boys. She stopped and walked over to the boys. "Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music." She said in irritation. "Not you."_

_"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Stefan said mockingly. "Are we offending you?"_

_The blonde woman merely smiled and walked closer to Stefan and raised a hand to touch his face. "It would take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." She said, making the boys around Stefan make "ooh" sounds. The blonde woman then walked away._

_"Hey." Stefan chased after her, touching her arm. "Are you ever going to tell me your name?"_

_"Sure." She said. "When you want it." Then she leans toward his ear. "Now, do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." She whispered in his ear before leaving. Stefan merely looked at her with a smile on his face as she danced with another guy..._

**End Flashback**

We're at a dimly lit bar. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus says to Stefan.

"I'm starting to lose track of the number of bars that we've been in." I say with slight apprehension.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan says, looking around.

"So you've been here before?" I say, a frown on my oval-shaped face.

"Yep, Stefan was here for quite a while in 1922." Klaus tells me with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." A woman's voice rings out from behind us. I turn around to see a black woman with an almost shaven clean head. She looked to be around her fifties.

"So..." Klaus smiles. "Hybrid walks into a bar..."

"Stop." She cuts him off, making me smirk. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She says to Klaus before looking over to Stefan. "I remember you." She nods at him, then turns her eyes to me. "You Klaus's pretty little girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not." I deny it almost too quickly as I try to resist the urge to blush.

"You're Gloria." Stefan says to her.

"Mm-hmm." She smiles.

"Shouldn't you be..." Stefan starts.

"Old and dead." Gloria finishes for him before putting a smile on her face. "Now, if I die, who's gonna run this place?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus smiles at us delightfully.

"I can slow the aging down some." She tells us. "Herbs and spells, but don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

"Lovely." I sigh in slight sarcasm.

"Stefan, why don't you go fix yourself something from behind the bar?" Klaus dismisses him.

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan says before walking away.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus smiles at her after Stefan's out of earshot.

"Don't." Gloria shakes her head before continuing. "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."

"So, what am I doing wrong?" He says. "I broke the curse."

"Obviously, you did something wrong." Gloria tells him. "Every spell has a loop hole, but a curse that old, we've to contact the witch who created it."

"That'll be the original witch." Klaus says. "She's very dead."

"I know." Gloria says. "And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Her words make me frown. Who's Rebekah?

"Rebekah..." Klaus nods. "Rebekah's a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need." Gloria says. "Bring her to me."

I don't know who this Rebekah is, but I really hope that she continues to be preoccupied. I can't let him know that Elena's still alive.

"What is this?!" Stefan's voice rings out in shock as he's holding an old photograph.

"Well, I told you, Stefan." Klaus grins. "Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me... with you..." Stefan's words make my large dark brown eyes widen. I can see the black and white he's holding up. It's a picture of him and Klaus, together, with Stefan's arm hanging over Klaus's shoulder.

"Klaus, what is going on?" I turn to him in shock.

88888

"This doesn't make any sense." Stefan complains as we walk through a door to the bar's storage room. "Why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus easily dodges Stefan's question.

"If you knew me, why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asks forcefully.

"I'm a little busy right now." Klaus says. "Memory lane can wait."

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan growls angrily as he grabs Klaus's arm, stopping him in his steps. "Answer me."

"Klaus, you need to tell us the truth." I say seriously.

"Let's just say that Stefan and I didn't get off to a brilliant start." Klaus glances at me as he swipes Stefan's arm away. "To be honest, I hated you..."

**Flashback**

_The girl sighed with pleasure as Stefan bit into her neck. The blonde woman leaned in and bit into the other side of her neck. They both stopped before leaning in to kiss each other._

_"It's beautiful." Stefan stopped before examining the necklace on her neck._

_"A witch gave it to me." She smiled. "Supposedly, it's magical."_

_"And is it?" Stefan said curiously._

_"Threw me to love, didn't it?" She said before kissing him again._

_"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." Klaus said as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away._

_"Get off me." Rebekah said crossly as she pulled her arm away from Klaus._

_"Who is this guy?" Stefan stood up to face Klaus._

_"Stefan, don't." Rebekah stopped him. "He will kill you. Nik's a lot stronger than he looks."_

_"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about." Klaus smiled at Stefan before looking at Rebekah. "You're right. He does have funny hair. I'm bored." Klaus stopped smiling. "I want to go."_

_"Then go without me." Rebekah stepped closer to him. "I'm not your girlfriend."_

_"You're my sister." Klaus murmured to her. "Which means you've to do as I say." He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him..._

**End Flashback**

"You have a sister?!" My mouth hang open at this shocking new info.

"Why are you so surprised, love?" Klaus sounds amused. "The famous original hybrid does have family, you know."

"So I knew another original vampire." Stefan nods.

"So that's how you and Stefan know each other..." I say, still trying to absorb this fact as Klaus continues leading us forward until we reach a group of five coffins. "Uh... Klaus, why are there so many coffins here?"

"These are my siblings." Klaus answers pleasantly.

"You keep your siblings in coffins?!" I say in disbelief.

"Yes, I do." Klaus murmurs back before he opens one of the coffins to reveal a blonde woman who has a silver dagger stabbed into her heart, dark veins covering her skin. Klaus smiles a little as he reaches out a hand to touch her face.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan shakes his head quietly.

"Don't tell her that." Klaus tells him. "Rebekah's temper's worse than mine." He says as he pulls out the silver dagger. "Time to wake up, little sister."

"Well, I guess family's gotta be alike somehow." I sigh reproachfully...

88888

"Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus says impatiently as we're waiting for her to wake up. "She's been dramatic."

"Was she always dramatic?" I ask, raising a dark brown eyebrow.

"From time to time." Klaus shrugs casually.

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan says to Klaus, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well, you've many useful talents..." Klaus says. "In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you..."

**Flashback to Chicago, 1922**

_"So Stefan, enlighten me, what makes you worthy of an original, like my sister?" Klaus said to Stefan, who was sitting across the table from him with Rebekah beside him. "She's pure vampire, and you're no more than a diluted bloodline."_

_"Don't listen to him, Stefan." Rebekah said. "Nik's an elitest."_

_"Hmm..." Stefan said. "Where's the rest of your family?"_

_"Well, you see, I uh... killed most of them." Klaus said as if it wasn't a big deal._

_"But not all." Rebekah added._

_"And you're okay with that?" Stefan looked at Rebekah._

_"Well, we all had a chance to choose a side." Rebekah smiled. "I chose the right one." She squeezed Klaus's hand as those words came out of her mouth._

_Just then, a man with a mustache came to their table angrily. "Where is my wife?"_

_"I don't know." Stefan looked at him innocently. "I give up."_

_"You think you're so tough, hiding in your bar, drinking liquor, a phone call to Chicago PD might set you straight." The man continued angrily._

_Klaus made an "ohh" sound as he and Rebekah just laughed. "Lila!" Stefan called out to a woman who was downstairs. "Please, come here for a second." He said as the woman started to come up the stairs._

_"Oh, thank god, come on, we're leaving." The man said as he put an arm around Lila's shoulders and began leading her away._

_"No." Stefan compelled him, stopping them in their footsteps. "You're sitting." Stefan nodded at him as he sat down beside Klaus while Lila sat down beside Stefan, who took off a white glove that Lila was wearing. Then, he took out a pocket knife. "Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah purred._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Lila's husband asked in fear before Stefan sliced open Lila's wrist. Stefan made an "ahh" sound as Lila's blood dripped down into an empty glass. He put away his pocket knife once he was done._

_"Thank you so much, Lila." Stefan said as he touched her cheek lightly. "Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan dismissed her before turning to her husband. "I'd like you to join me for a drink." He said as he slid the glass of blood across the table to him._

_"What kind of sick freaks are you?" The husband said in fright._

_"I said, drink." Stefan told him._

_The husband whimpered as he picked up the glass with a shaky hand and brought it to his mouth in disgust before quickly bringing it down again. "I didn't catch your name." Stefan said._

_"Go to hell." The husband said, making Klaus laugh._

_"Do you want to answer?" Stefan said._

_"William." The husband answered in fear. "William Grant."_

_"William Grant." Stefan repeated. "Have another sip, William."_

_Klaus laughed as he clinked his champagne glass with the glass of blood in William's hand. "Finish it." Stefan said as William was forced to finish the blood..._

**End Flashback**

"I was your number one fan." Klaus says as he tries to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me." I growl in disgust as I snatch my hand away from him.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan says as he and I are following Klaus out of the storage room.

Klaus stops in front of a human security guard. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet at Gloria's bar, then volunteer your to let her feed until you die." Klaus compels him.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks as Klaus starts walking again with him and I following.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan." Klaus says. "You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets, and now I'm gonna prove it to you."

"How?" Stefan frowns.

"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus says...

88888

Klaus opens the dark wooden door before leading us to Stefan's old apartment. "Do you feel that?" Klaus says holding up a finger. "There's somebody here."

"It's been empty for decades, people must break in all the time." Stefan says. "Why'd you bring me here?"

I look around the dingy apartment, so this is where Stefan used to live. "It somehow suits you, Stefan." I say.

"Your friend, William Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood." Klaus's words makes me wrinkle my button nose in disgust. "I never could figure out why you wante his name." Klaus continues. "And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

"Stefan, what's he talking about?" I turn to him, a frown on my oval-shaped face.

"You write it down..." Stefan murmurs.

"And relive the count over and over again." Klaus finishes for him, making goosebumps pop up my pale skin.

"What does that mean?" I ask as I can hear my voice tremble in fear. "What did you do, Stefan?"

"Let me show you, love." Klaus smiles before moving a white bookshelf that can be opened up like a door. Then he looks at Stefan. "You believe me now?"

Stefan silently walks toward the inside of the small hidden room that that bookshelf was hiding. He walks inside with me slowly following him. But I quickly stop and bite my full lips to keep myself from gasping out loud as I see Elena hiding inside behind a wall. I resist the urge to yell at her. Is she trying to get herself killed?

I mouth the words "don't make a sound" to her before dragging Stefan away. "Come on, Stefan."

"Look what I found." Stefan says as we're standing by the entrance. He picks up a bottle of wine.

"1918." Klaus says. "Slermort. My favorite." And in a second's time, he's standing beside me with his arms wrapped around my twenty-two inched waist. "Come, my love, let's go make a toast."

"A toast to what?" I ask as Stefan closes back the white bookshelf.

"To us, sweetheart." Klaus grins. "To our future."

"Yeah, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself." I tell him dryly...

88888

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asks as she gives us three beers.

"Thanks." I smile at her as I take a bottle of beer.

"She'll be here." Klaus says. "I can't just conjure her on demand."

"Yeah." I nod. "Because she's your sister, and not your pet cat."

"I agree." Klaus smiles before turning to Stefan, who's head is lowered as he's staring at the beer in his hands. "What's with you?" Klaus says. "I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your road mate." Stefan says, turning to look at him. "You liked the way I tortured innocent people."

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus says as he pours his beer into a glass.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asks with raised eyebrows.

"The other half, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus says.

"That was only because Stefan had his emotions turned off." I roll my large dark brown eyes. "He's not like that anymore."

"And that's why he used to be so much more fun..." Klaus grins wickedly.

**Flashback to Chicago, 1922**

_"They're just jealous." Stefan said as Klaus drank his whiskey all in one gulp. "Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are."_

_"What? An abomination?" Klaus said unenthusiastically._

_"No." Stefan reassured him as he patted a hand on his shoulder. "A king." Stefan told him before they grinned at each other happily._

_"I gotta say, I'm starting to like you, Stefan Salvatore." Klaus smiled before turning his head to look at what Stefan was looking at. It was Rebekah._

_"My sister fancies you, you know." Klaus told him. "But I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything heart speed. That includes falling in love, so be careful. She's totally mad." After those words, Klaus and Stefan both laugh._

_"I appreciate the advice." Stefan snickered as Klaus gestured to the bartender for two more drinks._

_"And when she inevitably leaves you, she can't help it, it's just who she is." Klaus said. "Don't let your heart do anything stupid."_

_"You know what?" Stefan said as he raised his whiskey glass. "You're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you..."_

**End Flashback**

"To friendship." Klaus raises his beer as he looks at Stefan, who silently clinks his beer with Klaus's.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go vomit." I say scathingly before getting up and heading to the washroom...

88888

"So I'm confused." I hear Stefan say as I walk back to the bar from the washroom and sit down again. Klaus's pouring out the rest of his beer. "If we were such great friends, why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter of fire?" Stefan asks, making me snicker.

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus says.

"Yeah, what about all bad things?" I scoff, rolling my eyes...

**Flashback to Chicago, 1922**

_A man with a camera snapped a picture as Stefan and Rebekah were dancing. Klaus was watching them casually when a man's voice suddenly started shouted. "It's the police! Chicago police!" As if on cue, gunshots sounded. Everyone screamed and ducked and there was the sound of police whistles._

_Klaus finished his drink all in one gulp before getting up. Stefan and Rebekah hid behind a set of wine cabinets. Stefan's eyes widened as he picked up a wooden bullet off of the floor. "They're using wooden bullets. They know." Stefan said._

_"That means he's here." Rebekah gulped._

_"Who?" Stefan asked. "Who's here?"_

_"Rebekah?" Klaus called out loudly as he walked through the crowd. "Come on! We've got to go, sweetheart."_

_Rebekah quickly stood up and went over to Klaus "What the hell is going on?" Stefan said as he followed them. In her rush to get out of the bar, Rebekah dropped her necklace._

_Stefan was just about to pick it up when Klaus stopped him. "Stefan, I'm sorry but the fun has to end here." Klaus said._

_"What are you talking about?" Stefan frowned._

_"You must forget Rebekah and me until I say otherwise." Klaus compelled him. "You never knew us, Stefan. Thank you, I've forgotten what it was like to have a brother." With that, Klaus was gone, leaving Stefan just standing there with a blank expression on his face..._

**End Flashback**

"You compelled me to forget." Stefan nods.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on." Klaus says.

"But why did he need to forget?" I frown in confusion.

"It's better to have a clean slate." Klaus says before finishing his drink.

"But why?" Stefan says. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks."

"Not unless..." I start before my eyes widen in realization. "You were running from someone..." For a moment, I just stare at Klaus in shock. I can't imagine what type of person would dare to chase Klaus.

"Sorry, love." He says. "But story time's over."

I look across the bar. I resist the urge to gasp when I see Damon across the bar. I look to Stefan, he's seeing him too. "I need another drink." Stefan speaks up. "A real one." He says before getting up and walking away.

Klaus stays in his seat silently as he reaches a hand out to grab the bottle of newly opened whiskey. But I stop him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I raise a dark brown eyebrow at him.

"Why not?" He sounds amused.

"Do you really want a drunk reunion with your sister?" I remind him. "If your sister's temper's as bad as you say it is, wouldn't it be better to remain sober?"

"Hmm..." He says thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right..."

88888

"Give Nadia and my brother back." Damon's voice makes my eyes widen as I quickly spin around to see him standing in the middle of the bar.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus smirks. "You know, I'm torn. I promised Nadia that I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? I mean you clearly want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here so..."

"No, he doesn't." I tell Klaus before turning to Damon. "Damon, you've to leave, okay?" I zoom over to him, my hand on his arm. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not giving up, Nadia." He tells me as he looks at me and pushes a few strands of my waist-length, wavy dark brown curls behind my ear. "Not on Stefan, and definitely not on you."

Before I can say anything however, within a second's time, Klaus zooms to grab Damon's neck, choking him as he lifts him up in the air. "Get your hands off of her." Klaus growls.

"No, Klaus, don't!" I protest tearfully. "Just let him go!"

"A little boozie." Klaus says as he pokes a little spiky needle into Damon's chest. "So you'll have to forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries."

Damon groans in pain. "No that's not it." Klaus says nonchalantly before poking him in a different spot. Damon screams despite the lack of air.

"Stop it!" I know I'm no match for him, but I zoom and push Klaus against a wall in my desperation to save Damon, who's now plopped down on the floor gasping for breath. "Damon, run!" I yell. "Get away from here!"

"I'll be back." Damon says to me before zooming out of there within a second's time.

"I'm an original, love." Klaus says as he pushes me onto the floor. "You can't beat me."

"I know." I sniffle as I wipe away my tears. "But I'm not going to let you kill Damon."

"He doesn't have to negotiate your freedom." Klaus says as to my surprise, he raises a hand to gently wipe away a stray tear on my face. "You were never my prisoner, Nadia." He continues to say as he helps me stand back up before sighing. "I don't want to have to force you to be with me, Nadia. If you want to leave, you're free to go."

My large dark brown eyes widen in surprise. "You're letting me go?"

"You say that with such an unencouraging amount of surprise." Klaus smiles a little. "But yes Nadia, I'm letting you go. Sometimes, you've to give before you can get, correct?"

"Yes." I nod quietly. "And thank you." With that, I zoom out of there and straight back to Mystic Falls...

88888

"Hello Nadia." Sheriff Forbes as she opens the front door. "Are you here to see Caroline?"

"Hi sheirff Forbes." I smile. "Is Caroline okay?"

"Yes." Sheriff Forbes smiles back and nods. "She's fine. Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks." I say as I step into her house. "Is Caroline in her room?"

"Yep, just go upstairs to see her." Sheriff Forbes tells me.

"Okay, thanks." I say before walking up the stairs and into Caroline's room. "Hey." I say as I see her sitting up in bed, drinking from a blood bag. "Tyler told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Apparently, while I've been away, Bill Forbes showed up in town and sunburned / tortured his own daughter in an attempt to lock away her vampirism.

"I just don't understand why he would do that to me." Caroline sighs tearfully.

"I know." I nod in understanding. In some ways, Bill Forbes is a lot like John Gilbert.

"But he's one of those people who grew up having hateful beliefs about vampires. That's not gonna change overnight, Caroline." I tell her. "Their beliefs have been passed down through generations. All we can do is try our best to slowly get them to accept us for who we are."

"You sound just like my mom." Caroline almost laughs before continuing on more seriously. "I know, and as hard as this is, I've to get past it, right?"

"Right." I nod quietly in agreement.

We sit in silence for a moment before tears start to fall out of her eyes. "He hates me." She cries. "My dad hates me."

"Come here, Care." I say softly as I pull her into a hug. "He doesn't hate you, okay? He just needs sometime to accept that you're a vampire now, okay? There's nothing to worry about." I try to reassure her...

88888

Author's note: Wow! This chapter turns out to be a lot longer than I thought. Anyways, Please review!


	9. Disturbing Behaviour

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 9-

Disturbing Behavior

"Why are you guys making chili to the potluck? Everybody brings chili." Damon says as he's accompanying Elena, Jenna, and I while we're making chili.

"Exactly." I say. "It's a chance for us to do something common and normal." I emphasize the word normal.

"What's up guys?" Alaric says as he walks into the room.

"Hey." Jenna greets him with a quick kiss. I smile at them.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asks Ric.

"Those Founder's Day parties aren't my thing." Ric says sheepishly.

"You're coming, Ric." Jenna says as she drags him over to her side as she's cutting bell peppers. "It's a chance for us to do something together as a couple."

"You know that Jenna's gonna drag you to that party whether you like it or not, right?" I snicker at Ric as Jenna sticks her tongue out playfully. "So you might as well have fun while you're at it."

"If you say so..." Ric sighs in defeat, making Jenna and I giggle in amusement, even Elena's smiling...

88888

"Please say that's not chili." Elena says as she opens the door for Caroline, who just smiles and steps into the house. But it's who's behind her that makes my eyes widen in excitement.

"Bonnie!" Elena and I say in unison.

"I'm back!" Bonnie grins at us as she pulls us into a big hug. "I leave town for the summer, and everything goes to hell for the three of you?" Bonnie says after she lets go of us.

Before Elena, Caroline, and I can say anything, Jeremy's voice rings out. "Bonnie!"

"I think someone's been missing you all summer..." I tease.

"Shut up." Jeremy grumbles before he and Bonnie hug.

"I'm glad you're back Bonnie." I smile happily. "We all are..."

88888

"The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie says as the four of us are all in the kitchen, talking while we're making chili. Jenna and Alaric went to the Lockwood's early to help prepare for the party.

"That's the definition of normal, Bonnie." I remind her. "It's good."

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline nods her head in agreement before frowning at me and Elena. "Since when did you two learn how to cook?" She asks as she helps us pour the chili out of the pot.

"Damon helped a little." Elena says.

"Damon knows how to cook?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's surprisingly good at it." I answer with a smile on my oval-shaped face before Elena lets out a very loud yelp.

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asks worriedly.

"No, my necklace..." Elena says. "It burned me."

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline says as Elena takes the necklace off.

My large dark brown eyes widen as I suddenly remember something. "Gloria..."

"Who?" Bonnie frowns at me.

"One of Klaus's witches." I answer distractedly. "That necklace used to belong to an original vampire."

"What?!" Elena's eyes widen in shock.

"Let me see it." Bonnie says before Elena dangles the necklace in front of her. Bonnie reaches out a hand to touch it, but it sparks and Bonnie quickly lets go as Elena lets out a loud gasp.

"It's gotta be Gloria..." I tell them with a gulp...

88888

"Hey, okay I got it." Bonnie rushes toward us as she sits down beside Caroline on the park bench. "I've an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affect that is. It's gonna take a while so tell me if anyone comes, okay?"

"So what happened when you were with Klaus?" Caroline takes this chance to turn to me.

"Nothing." I shake my head quickly. For some reason, I don't really want them to know about Klaus's infatuation with me.

"So he just happened to let you go?" Caroline asks in disbelief. "He's Klaus, he doesn't just do that."

"I know he's Klaus." I roll my large dark brown eyes at her. "But yes, he just happened to let me go."

"Hey, guys..." Bonnie calls out, getting our attention. She looks freaked out.

"What are you doing?" Caroline mutters.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie says. "It has it's own magic..." She tells us as we all glance at each other uneasily...

88888

"Did Stefan never tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asks Elena as we're on our way out of the Lockwood's house. "But I never asked. Hopefully, Bonnie will be able to figure it out."

"Where's Damon?" I ask casually.

"Nadia, Damon's been on a bit of a banter." Elena bites her bottom lip as she looks at me anxiously.

"What do you mean?" I feel a frown on my oval-shaped face. "What has he been doing?"

Caroline is about to answer when she looks across the room in shock and sadness before she steps aside to hide. "What is it?" Elena asks.

"It's my dad." Caroline answers anxiously.

"What's he even doing here?" I say as I look across to see Bill Forbes talking to a brunette woman.

"I don't know, but I can't..." Caroline shakes her head quietly.

"It's okay." I squeeze her hand comfortingly. "Go home, I'll call you later."

"Yeah, later." Caroline nods shakily before leaving.

"Come on, it's about time for us to go home too." Elena says as she leads me out of the Lockwood's house.

"Whoa, wait, Huston, we've a problem." Damon's voice rings out as she quickly appears from behind us.

"Where were you?" I ask as I glance at him.

"Managing Bill Forbes." Damon says, making me raise a dark eyebrow. "Apparently, he's impervious to compulsion."

"He can't be compelled?" My large dark brown eyes widen in shock. "How's that possible?"

"I've no idea." Damon says. "He threatened to out me, imagine the irony of that."

"What are you going to do to him?" Elena says. "How are you going to deal with him if compulsion doesn't work?"

"That's not the most important piece of info that I mentioned." Damon says.

"Well, what does he want?" Elena asks.

"He's like a troll in the castle." Damon complains. "The council's been compromised."

"So how are we going to deal with him?" I ask the important question.

"I've my methods." He says with a dark look in his eyes.

"Damon, don't do anything rash." I say reproachfully. "He's still Caroline's dad."

"You think you can keep me in check?" Damon turns around to face me swiftly, a dangerous look in his eyes.

I can tell right away that something's wrong. "Damon, what's been going on with you?"

"I am tired of you people trying to tell me what to do!" He growls angrily as his eyes land on Alaric, who's standing a few meters away from us. Damon zooms over to him and snaps his neck. He knows that Ric has a magic ring that would bring him back to life, but still...

"Damon, no!" I gasp out loud at the same time Elena yells "what is wrong with you?!" But Damon's already zoomed away and gone...

88888

"Call Caroline." I breathe out once the shock finally seems to fade away as Elena and I are still standing on the lawn with Alaric's body.

"Yeah." Elena nods quickly as she hits the speed dial on her cell phone.

"I'm only answering in case it's a friend emergency." I can hear Caroline's voice through Elena's phone.

"It's an emergency." Elena sighs...

88888

"I'm stronger than you, little girl." Damon snarls as I arrive just in time to see him pinning Caroline on the bed, chocking her. My mouth gapes open in shock

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline hits him several times and throws him against a closed door before going over to a wounded Bill Forbes and zooming him out.

"Huh... bummer." Damon pants. "Love a good girl fight."

"What's been going on with you, Damon?" I turn to him, hardly able to believe what I've just seen. "You can't just go around doing this."

"Why not? Nothing I haven't done before." Damon stands up. My heart aches from just watching him.

"Talk to me, Damon, tell me what's this really about." I walk over to him before raising a hand to touch his face gently. "Tell me what's going on."

I gasp as with one sudden movement, he has a hand on my twenty-two inched waist before he pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips. I instinctively push him back away from me.

"That's what I thought." He pants, his tone sad and angry.

"Damon, what are you talking about?" I shake my head in disbelief. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"No, your feelings have changed." Damon tells me as he looks terribly hurt. I bite down on my full lips. I can feel the salty taste at the back of my throat. It only happens when I'm going to cry soon. I try to control myself.

"What?!" I frown in confusion. "Damon, we were never exactly dating so..."

"So what?" He yells angrily before shaking his head. "You know what? I don't care, do whatever you want." Then he zooms away before I can stop him. My eyes blur as the tears start to fall...

88888

"You know, whatever happened with Klaus, you can tell me." Caroline says softly as me and her are walking toward the school building.

"I can't." I say quietly as the sun shines warmly on my pale skin.

"Why not?" She asks gently. "Is it because of your feelings?"

"I don't have feelings for Klaus, Caroline." I scoff.

"You sure?" She says. "Does he have feelings for you?"

"It doesn't matter." I shake my head.

"Yes, it does." She tells me.

"Me and him would never work out, Caroline." I tell her.

"Maybe not." She nods in agreement. "But, if you've a chance at bringing out the best in a person, wouldn't you take it? Even if that person's Klaus."

"I don't know." I say honestly...

88888

"Hey there." Elena says as she and I walk over to Bonnie, who's sitting outside on the patio of the Mystic Grill, alone. Elena and I both sit down.

"Hey." Bonnie replies. She looks sad for some reason.

"We just saw Jeremy, he said that you still have my necklace?" Elena says.

"Yeah, I haven't figured out what's going on with it yet." Bonnie shakes her head distractedly.

"I know, but I feel weird without it." Elena admits. "The whole Stefan thing of it all..."

"Okay." Bonnie nods as she reaches into her purse and gives Elena back her necklace. She looks off into the distance, making me frown.

"Bonnie, is everything okay?" I ask.

"Did Jeremy also tell you that he's been seen ghosts of his dead girl friends?" Bonnie looks at me and Elena.

"Whoa, what?!" My eyes widen in shock.

"How could..." Elena starts, she looks just as shocked as I am.

"Yeah..." Bonnie nods. "He and Anna have been talking."

"You're kidding." Elena says in disbelief.

"Oh, I wish." Bonnie says sadly. "It's because I brought him back to life, the witches said there would be consequences."

Elena and I turn our heads to look at each other. "Looks like we need to have a talk with our little brother." I say, she nods in agreement.

"It'll be okay." I turn to Bonnie to reassure her.

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to..." Bonnie suddenly stops talking as her eyes widen in shock. I frown before my eyes land on where she's looking. The seat beside me, where Elena has been sitting a second ago, it's empty. "Katherine..." I hear myself breathe out...

88888

Author's note: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter. Please review!


	10. The Reckoning

Important note: I've just recently decided that this story is going to be a Klaus, Nadia, and Damon love triangle. And yes, in this story, Damon will be going to New Orleans.

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 10-

The Reckoning

The mouse traps on the floor all snap as Matt stumbles into the classroom and turns on the light. "Ugh, come on! Do you know how long it took for us to set this up?!" Caroline complains loudly as Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, and I stand back up from the floor.

"Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" Tyler says to Matt cockily.

"Really..." Matt pants.

"How could you forget?" Caroline asks dramatically. "We've all been waiting for this since like... freshman year."

"Hey, Matt, if I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena tells him.

"I'm kind of surprised that any of you are doing this." Matt says.

"Caroline's making us." Bonnie says.

"Yep." I nod, popping the "p". "She thinks it would take the edge off of things."

"You're about to be seniors, these memories will stay with us forever and..." Caroline starts.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finishes for her.

"Go ahead, make fun." Caroline rolls her eyes. "I don't care."

"You're all lame." Tyler says as he grabs his bag and heads out of the classroom. "I've got two more classrooms to prank."

Elena gets up and starts heading out too. "Hey, where are you going?" Bonnie stops her.

"To super glue Alaric's desk chair." Elena says, making Caroline grin. "Making memories." Elena smiles as she walks out the classroom.

"I love you!" Caroline calls out after her.

"Well, you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them." I finally give in as I walk over to Caroline. "So what are we doing next?" I turn to her.

88888

Caroline and I are in the gym with the other senior students setting up paper cups for our prank. When I look up, my large dark brown eyes widen in shock and fear. Elena has been dragged into the gym by none other than... "Klaus..." I breathe out shakily.

"Attention seniors, you've officially been busted, prank night is over! Head on home!" Klaus calls out loudly as Caroline and I quickly stand up in alert. "You two." He calls out to Dana and Chad. "I remember you."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dana asks.

"Don't worry, I wasn't in my right head the last time we met." Klaus compels her. "Lift your foot up and stand." Dana does what she's told before Klaus compels Chad too. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death, understood?"

I quickly zoom over to them. "Klaus, please." I say desperately at the same time Elena says "Klaus, don't."

"Please don't hurt anyone, Klaus." I plead. "They're innocent people, they've nothing to do with any of this."

"You're a very pretty girl, Nadia." Klaus says, a dangerous look in his eyes. He's furious. "But your ability to make demands is long over."

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as I gulp in fear. "No, Klaus, please, I'll do whatever you want." Elena begs him tearfully. "Just don't hurt her."

"Elena, no." I try to stop her even though at this point, neither she nor I have a choice anymore...

88888

"Keep it up." Klaus says as Dana whimpers tearfully.

"Klaus, stop it!" I hiss desperately. "I know you're angry but there's no point in doing this."

"Hmm, no love." He smiles sadistically. "I don't think I will."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asks worriedly. "What did you do to him?"

Before he can answer, we hear the sound of the gym door opening as Bonnie and Matt comes in. "Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yells.

"Oh, I was wondering when you had show up." Klaus zooms over to Bonnie, who gasps in shock and fright. "Now we can get started." He says before looking over at Dana. "Oh, Dana, when you relax, you and Chad sit tight."

At his words, Dana finally falls onto Chad. "I assume you're the reason that Elena's still walking around, love." Klaus says to Bonnie.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie murmurs as I zoom over to her.

"Bonnie, no!" I say before looking at Klaus. "We've all taken a part in this, so if you want to kill someone, with one comes all."

"Do you really think I won't do it?" He growls as he suddenly grabs my arm tightly, making me wince.

"Then start with me." I glare at him daringly. For a moment, we just look at each other. I know he's trying to intimidate me, but I refuse to back down.

"No, Klaus, don't hurt her!" Elena yells tearfully.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Bonnie snarls as she telekinetically throws him against the gym wall. I instinctively gasp out loud.

But within a second's time, he zooms over to Bonnie again. "Your witchy nature seems to have caused some undesirable side effects." He says to her. "And since you caused the problem, I'm gonna have you find the fix."

Just then, we hear the gym door opening again. "Ugh, get off of me." Tyler grunts as he's been dragged in by none other than... Rebekah.

"I like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus says loudly. "Word of warning, she can be quite mean." He sounds proud.

"When I'm being asked." Rebekah says as she pushes Tyler to Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Elena says loudly.

"I'm gonna make this very simple, every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during transition." Klaus says as he drags Tyler with him a few meters away from us and turns back around to face us. "It's quite horrible, actually."

Then, Klaus bites into his wrist and forces his blood into Tyler's mouth. "Klaus, don't!" I protest as Elena gasps.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie." Klaus says as he continues feeding Tyler his blood. "And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry." With that, he snaps Tyler's neck, and Tyler's body falls onto the floor.

I hear everyone gasping very loudly. "You are a sociopath!" I snarl as I wipe away a stray, angry tear off of my cheek.

"You should never have lied to me." Klaus looks at me coldly as I crouch down next to Tyler's body.

"Bonnie, this is Tyler we're talking about. We can't let him die. We've to do what Klaus says." I look up at Bonnie tearfully.

"I know." Bonnie mutters quietly, looking horrified at what she has just seen. "I'll find something."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he will live through his transition." Klaus says. "Go on then, go find something in your grimoire. Some enchantments, and what not. I'll hold onto the Gilbert sisters for safe keeping." He zooms over and grabs a hold of me and Elena.

Elena and I glance at Bonnie tearfully. "It's okay, Bonnie." I try to reassure her. "We'll be okay."

She nods at us tearfully before leaving quickly with Matt. "So this is the latest doppelgänger." Rebekah's voice makes both me and Elena jump in surprise. She looks Elena up and down. "The original one was much prettier."

Then she turns her head toward me. "And you must be my brother's new obsession." She says in amusement before forcefully grabbing my face. "Well, I can certainly see what arouse your interest, Nik. She's disgustingly pretty." Rebekah wrinkles her nose.

"Enough, Rebekah." Klaus sighs. "Take the werewolf boy else where, would you?"

Rebekah plasters an unpleasant smile on her face for me and Elena before doing what Klaus says. "Just ignore her, love." Klaus whispers into my ear, making me gasp in surprise.

"Let go of me." I growl as I try to wrench my arm out of his grip.

"Why so upset, love?" Klaus says softly. "We can have a nice little cuddle while we wait for your friends to resolve this issue..."

88888

"Hey, it's okay." I try to comfort a weeping Dana. "We're all going to be okay."

Just then, Stefan shows up. "Stefan." Elena stands up from the floor slowly.

"Klaus." Stefan says as he walks slowly into the gym.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus says monotonously as he's sitting on a gym bench.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty." Stefan says seriously, making Klaus smirk.

"Stefan, you're being ridiculous." I protest loudly as I stand up from the floor too.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus tells him.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore." Stefan says.

Elena looks like she's going to cry soon. "Hey, it's okay." I reassure her quietly. "He doesn't mean it."

"Whatever you ask of me, I will do." We hear Stefan continue as I glance at him worriedly.

"Fair enough." Klaus says as he stands up and hops off the gym benches. "Let's drink on it." He walks over to us. "Kill them." He points to Dana and Chad. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"Klaus, no!" I quickly stand in front of them to try and stop this. "They've nothing to do with this. Let them go, please."

"Name one good reason why I should even consider it." Klaus looks at me cooly.

"Because even though you're in a fit of rage, deep down you still want to earn my trust, don't you?" I say to him gently. "Because deep down, no matter how much you don't want to admit it, you still care about what I think of you."

I instinctively jump back as he suddenly zooms over to stand in front of me. For a long moment, he just stares at me with proud, yet soft eyes.

I gulp as I'm acting a lot braver than I actually feel. I bite down on my full lips, silently praying that he would cave in to his humanity. "You two, leave right now." He finally calls out as he turns his head to Dana and Chad, who quickly scramble to their feet and run out of the gym.

But Klaus quickly zooms over to Elena and slaps her hard with angry roar, causing her to tumble onto the floor. "Klaus, stop it!" I scream as Stefan suddenly zooms over to try and tackle him. I quickly run over to Elena to check on her.

But Klaus quickly gets a hold of him by his neck. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." He says angrily.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want!" Stefan begs. "You've my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much." Klaus says through clenched teeth. "I didn't buy your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this." He says before compelling him. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan whimpers pleadingly.

"Klaus, please..." I say tearfully.

"I didn't want to." Klaus says. "All I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm going to have to take it." Then he compels him again. "You'll do exactly as I say. When I say it, you'll not run, you'll not hide, you'll simply just obey."

"Klaus, he's not your slave!" I protest weakly. "Let him go!"

"He is now." Klaus says with an unpleasant smirk on his face before releasing his hand from Stefan's neck.

"No..." I hear Elena whisper in despair.

"Stefan?" I call out to him hopefully, but his eyes look blank.

Klaus looks pleased though. "Now, go chase down Dana and Chad, and kill them." He says to him. Within a second's time, Stefan's out of the gym.

"You are a complete monster." I shake my head as angry tears rush down my oval-shaped face. "I can't believe I actually thought there might be a shred of good in you."

Klaus zooms over to me dangerously. "Shut up." He growls, compelling me before he, with one swift motion, snaps my neck.

88888

"Twenty minutes!" I wake up to Klaus's loud voice. I groan quietly at the dull ache of my neck as I sit up slowly. I look around to see an unhappy Rebekah, a Stefan with a bloody face, and Elena with a wound on her neck.

"What's going on?" I ask worriedly.

"If Bonnie hasn't found the solution by then, I want you to feed again." Klaus says to Stefan. "But this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"What?! No!" My large dark brown eyes widen in shock. "Stefan, don't listen to him."

"He doesn't have a choice, love." Klaus smiles unpleasantly. "I compelled him, remember?"

Then he looks away from me. "No one leaves, if Elena tries to run, fracture her spine." He says loudly to Stefan.

"You bastard..." I snarl angrily.

But Klaus just grins happily at me. "No worries, love." He says in a suddenly pleasant tone. "As long as I'm here, you won't be harmed." He suddenly zooms over to me and grabs me by my twenty-two inched waist before leading Rebekah and I out of the gym...

88888

"Hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive." I hear Matt's voice say as Klaus and I are walking toward them.

"Tyler..." Bonnie murmurs as she grows tearful.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Matt says sadly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Klaus interrupts their conversation as he leans himself against the wall.

I zoom over to Bonnie and Matt. "Hey, how are you guys doing?" I say, before frowning as they're both dripping wet. "Why are you two all wet? What happened?"

"We'll explain later." Bonnie tells me quickly before looking to Klaus. "What are you talking about?"

"Given the choice doppelgänger or hybrid, I go hybrid every time." Klaus says.

I glare at Klaus before I turn to Bonnie and Matt. "We can fix this." I tell them as I put my hands on my thirty-two inched hips. "I know we can. Tyler and Elena will both be okay." I try to be hopeful and optimistic...

88888

Klaus and I walk in just in time to see Stefan stabbing a wooden stick into his own stomach as Klaus grabs a hold of Elena and drags her back into the room. "Now this is fascinating." Klaus says loudly as I wrinkle my button nose in disgust.

"I've never seen this before." Klaus continues. "The only thing stronger than your craving for blood, is your love for this one girl."

"Of course." I say to Klaus as I cross my arms over my 32 C chest. "You wouldn't understand because you're clearly incapable of love." I tell him coldly.

For a moment, Klaus looks at me sadly. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes." I answer simply. "You've very clearly proven that to me today."

"You're free to believe whatever it is you want to believe." He says blankly, but when I look up, I can't help but notice how hurt he looks. I find myself almost feeling guilty, until he starts speaking again, this time, to Stefan.

"Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus says it as if he's making a great suggestion.

"Don't listen to him, Stefan." I say quickly.

"No!" Stefan gasps loudly.

"Come on!" Klaus pushes him with his words. "Your humanity is killing you. Full of guilt, must be exhausting." He says as he sits down in a chair.

"You can fight it, Stefan." I encourage him. "I know you can, you would do anything for Elena."

"Turn it off." Klaus smiles wickedly.

"No!" Stefan snarls.

"You're strong." Klaus says as he stands up and walks over to him before pulling the wooden stick out of Stefan's stomach. "But you're not that strong." He throws the stick onto the floor before looking back at Stefan. "Turn. It. Off."

For a second, Stefan's silent as Elena and I looks on worriedly. "No!" Stefan roars angrily as he forcefully pushes Klaus back.

"Klaus, you leave him alone." I try to stop this. I'm getting worried that Stefan won't be able to hold on much longer.

But Klaus ignores me as he zooms over to Stefan and pushes him against a wall. "Turn it off!" Klaus shouts, compelling him. Elena gasps as she takes a step forward.

My large dark brown eyes widen as I see that stunned look on Stefan's face. The compulsion has worked. "Klaus, you bastard..." I growl quietly.

"What did you do?" Elena murmurs in despair.

"I fixed him." Klaus turns to Elena before walking over to her. "And I think a test is in order, don't you?"

He steps behind Elena before looking at Stefan. "Ripper, how would you like a drink, from the doppelganger's neck?"

"Stefan, don't listen to him." I say desperately. But it's already too late as I can see the veins around his eyes bulge and darken as there's a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

"Come on, love." Klaus forcefully grabs me and pulls me away out of the room. The last thing I see is Stefan launching himself at Elena as she screams.

"Stefan, no!" I scream loudly...

88888

"Well, the verdict's in." Klaus says as he pull me into a room where Rebekah, Caroline, and Tyler all are. "The original witch said that the doppelgänger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asks in a disturbingly eager tone.

"No, I'm fairly certain that it means the opposite." Klaus tells her.

"Klaus..." I start before Rebekah suddenly grabs Caroline and holds her from behind.

"Call it a hunch." Klaus says as he bents down to Tyler and takes out a small amount of blood. "Elena's blood, drink it."

Tyler glances up at him, looking sweaty and weak. "No... Tyler don't." Caroline shakes her head quickly at the same time I say "don't listen to him, Tyler."

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love." Klaus says, making me glare at him resentfully.

"Consider this an experiment." Klaus continues. "It's okay."

Tyler takes the blood shakily and drinks it. "There you go." Klaus continues quietly. "Good boy."

Within a second's time, Tyler's clutching his chest in pain. He knocks some beakers off of the table as he falls onto the floor. He screams in pain as I call out worriedly. "Tyler?"

Tyler clutches his head, screaming as he rolls over. I'm about to rush over to him, when Klaus grabs my arm. "Don't interfere, love." He whispers into my ear.

Tyler gasps and pants as he struggles to get up. With a hiss and a growl, his eyes turn yellow and his fangs come out. "Well, that's a good sign." Klaus smiles...

88888

"So the doppelgänger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution." Rebekah says as she, Klaus, and I are standing outside.

"It seems so." Klaus says as the cool night air blows on my pale skin.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asks as I pull my waist-length, wavy dark brown curls into a ponytail.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me, do you honestly think I would do anything that's not the opposite of what she says." Klaus says.

"A thousand years in the grave, and she's still screwing with you." Rebekah shakes her head.

"Everyone hates you, Klaus." I roll my large dark brown eyes. "You enjoy going around terrorizing people and destroying their lives."

"That's just your assumption, love." He swallows.

"Is it?" I cross my arms over my 32 C chest. "Because after everything I've seen you do, it makes me wonder if you're really even capable of doing anything remotely decent. I've got nothing else to say to you, Klaus."

"I think it's best for you to leave, love." He says bitterly. His eyes cold, angry, yet hurt.

"I agree." I nod at him with a cold smile on my face before I take my leave...

88888

I'm lying on my bed when Damon's voice rings out. "Hey, I got filled in on everything that happened today." He says, making me sit up quickly. "You okay?"

Somehow, I've managed to hold myself together the entire day. But now, seeing him standing there, with a concerned expression on his face. I suddenly can't control it anymore.

Tears pour out of my eyes as my chest heaves a sob shakily. "Where were you?"

"Hey, come here." He says as he quickly comes to sit on my bed and pull me into a hug. "I'm sorry, I won't leave you again, okay?" He slowly tilts my chin up toward him. "There's something I've to tell you. I need you to know."

My wet eyes look at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"I love you, Nadia." He tells me. "No matter how you feel about me, I need you to know that."

For a moment, I just stare at him in surprise before my full lips smiled. "I've been waiting for you tell me that, Damon." I say before I lean up towards his lips as he pulls me into a gentle, yet passionate kiss...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, I know in this chapter, it seems Nadia really hates Klaus right now, but I promise they'll have their romantic moments just like how Damon and Nadia will have their romantic moments. Anyways, please review!


	11. Smells like Teen Spirit

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 11-

Smells Like Teen Spirit

I turn off the alarm clock as it rings at 7:00 AM. I yawn and stretch lazily before turning to look at Damon, who's lying beside me. "Good morning." I smile.

Damon suddenly grabs me and locks me in his arms. "I'm not letting you go." He says childishly.

"Damon, stop!" I giggle. "I've to go to school. It's the first day of my senior year, I don't want to miss it."

"Ugh, school's such a buzzkill." Damon groans.

I wrench myself out of his arms before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I've gotta get up." I tell him. "So do you. With Stefan's humanity switched off, I've got to be there for Elena and you've to keep a watchful eye on Stefan."

I get up from bed and walk to the washroom to get dressed and cleaned up. But Damon quickly zooms to me and hugs me from behind. "So did you enjoy last night?"

"Damon!" I giggle happily. "I'm serious. We can't do this right now!"

But he easily ignores me as he sneaks his hands under my pajamas and starts kissing me all over...

88888

"Here we are, senior year." Caroline says as she along with Bonnie, Elena, and I are standing outside our school.

"Does anyone feel like this should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Okay, so prank night was a bust." Caroline admits. "But we're accepting it, and we're moving on." She says optimistically, making me smile.

"Caroline's right." I say. "Just because our personal lives are a little screwed up, it doesn't mean that we've to let it ruin our senior year experience."

"You're right." Bonnie says as we continue walking. "I mean why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?"

"Yes, and why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on a otherwise fabulous day?" Caroline says with a big smile.

"Today's our anniversary." Elena says quietly as she stops walking, making Caroline, Bonnie, and I turn around to face her. "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

"Yeah, you win." Caroline says in defeat.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Bonnie asks.

"I can call Damon and-" I start.

"No." Elena interrupts me. "I've to be here. I've to put it behind me. New year, new life." She tries to smile before she continues walking.

Caroline, Bonnie, and I all nod at each other optimistically as we follow Elena...

88888

I'm walking down the hallway to my locker when my phone rings. I look to see that it's Damon. "Hey." I answer it. "What's up?"

"Yeah... Uh... You and Elena might not want to come here for a while." Damon says, I know he's referring to the Salvatore boarding house. "We've a new housemate. Barbie Klaus."

"Rebekah's there?" I feel a frown on my oval-shaped face. "I thought she and Klaus left!"

"Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name dropped Mikael." Damon says.

"Okay..." I sigh. "What's Stefan being up to?"

"Generally reading, shaping his hair." Damon lies.

"Damon, you can tell me." I say seriously.

"Is that the bell? Ring ring, don't want to be late." Damon says before hanging up quickly.

"Seriously, Damon?" I say in annoyance as I hang up my phone too.

I turn my head to see Elena and Caroline talking beside the school post board. I shut my locker and walk over to them. "Relax, Caroline, I'll be there." I hear Elena say as I go over to stand beside her.

"What are you guys talking about?" I frown.

"The bon fire." Elena tilts her head to the post board where there's an ad for the bon fire.

"Right." I sigh and nod. "I almost forgot about that."

"But you'll be there, won't you?" Caroline asks hopefully.

"Yes, Caroline, don't worry." I smile at her.

"Thank you..." Caroline starts but is interrupted by Tyler who comes and gives her a big kiss on the lips. Elena and I look away awkwardly.

"Yeah, we're gonna go now." I say distractedly before leaving quickly while dragging Elena along with me. But unfortunately, we bump into Stefan.

"Hello, Elena, Nadia." He smirks coldly.

"Hi, Stefan." I sigh reproachfully.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Stefan says, feigning innocence. "I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves."

"What?" Elena frowns. "Why?"

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you." Stefan says cooly. "I'm just doing what I'm told."

"Come on, Elena." I say as I grab her hand to lead her away. "We'll be late for class."

But Stefan grabs Elena arm. "Class is this way." He points to the opposite direction we're going.

"Let go of me, Stefan." Elena says.

"Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the hundredth time?" Stefan says. "No, but if I don't have a choice in the matter, neither do you."

"I said, let go of me." Elena growls.

"Let her go." Alaric's voice sounds from behind us. Stefan merely smiles and lets go before pushing Alaric against the lockers.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena hisses.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way." Stefan warns Alaric. "You hear me?"

Alaric nods silently before Stefan lets him go. "I'll see all three of you in history." Stefan says before leaving.

"Without his humanity, Stefan's turning out to be a dick." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Come on, let's talk." Alaric says before he leads us into an empty classroom and shuts the classroom door.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric says as he drops a book on an empty desk.

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me." Elena says. "Apparently, I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid."

"Now, he's your bodyguard?" Alaric says skeptically.

"I don't know what he is, but he's definitely not Stefan." Elena says as the bell rings.

"No, he's not." I say in agreement. "Right now, he's nothing more than Klaus's slave." I see more students coming into the room.

"Look, he's being here is not gonna affect any of us." Elena says. "We've to do something." She whispers before she and I both go to our desks as class's starting.

"Welcome back, seniors." Alaric says after he finishes writing AP American History on the chalk board. "Let's uh... turn our brains back on starting with this country's original founders, the Native Americans."

"What about the vikings?" I hear Rebekah's voice sound out. My large dark brown eyes widen as I look up to see Rebekah walking into the classroom.

"Well, there's no evidence that viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Alaric answers as Rebekah takes a seat.

"Who are you?" Alaric frowns at Rebekah.

"My name's Rebekah." She smiles. "I'm new and history's my favorite subject."

Elena, Caroline, and I all glance at each other uneasily...

88888

Damon and I walk into the training room to see Elena lifting a weight pole. "So you're gonna bench bust a vampire?" Damon says skeptically.

"Damon, we came here to help her." I growl quietly as I elbow him.

"Stefan called me a human blood bag." Elena grunts in frustration.

"Stefan's not himself, Elena." I remind her. "He's not Stefan right now."

Damon grabs the pole with his hand. "What are you doing?" Elena growls.

"Helping you out." He says casually.

"Damon!" Elena protests.

"Come on, Buffy." Damon says.

"Stop it." Elena grunts loudly.

"Don't make this harder for her, Damon." I shake my head at him as Elena finally lets go and Damon puts the pole back on the rack.

"Like one of you Salvatores isn't bad enough." Elena pants.

"Don't look at me." Damon raises his hands innocently. "I'm only here cause of Nadia."

"Way to make her feel special, Damon." I roll my large dark brown eyes.

"So, what's your plan, oh warrior princess?" Damon asks Elena as he grabs a wooden stake.

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks." Elena says, making me raise a dark eyebrow.

"Compulsion or not, Stefan's high on human blood." Damon says. "Okay? A lot of it."

"You got him off of it before." Elena points out.

"Yeah, but this time, it's different." I frown and shake my head. "He doesn't have his humanity, Elena. What we did last time isn't going to work for this time."

"Lights out." Damon says with a grandiose hand gesture. "No one's home."

"But we've to do something." Elena says desperately. "Every single time I look at him, I feel like I'm going to break and I'm not going to give him that satisfaction."

Damon and I look at each other before I turn back to Elena. "We'll figure something out..."

88888

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bon fire, then when he's distracted..." Elena starts as she, Damon, Alaric, Caroline, and I are in a classroom discussing our plans.

"I'll shoot him." Alaric finishes for her as she nods.

"Can't Bonnie just juju him or something?" Damon asks.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this." Elena says. "I don't want Stefan to hurt her."

"Besides, juju is not a word, Damon." I almost smile as I intertwine my hand with his.

"Caroline, are you covered?" Elena asks her.

"Yes, I'll make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready." Caroline says.

"Wait, we're forgetting something." I feel a frown on my oval-shaped face. "What about Rebekah?"

"Whoever steps and goes into that blonde's ponytail tends to follow." Damon says as he squeezes my hand gently.

"Which is why you and Nadia are going to keep her away." Elena says.

"How? She's an original." Damon says. "Last time I checked, we're out of daggers."

"We'll think of something, Damon." I put a hand on his arm. "She's a girl who joins the cheerleading squad on her first day of school, distracting her shouldn't be too hard."

Just then, Tyler walks into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, what's going on?"

"I need you to raid your mom's vervain supply, enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena tells him.

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler shakes his head, making me frown.

"Why not?" Caroline asks.

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena says.

"But it's not in Klaus's." Tyler says.

"But... Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler." Caroline tries to point it out to him before frowning. "Why are you acting like some freaky hybrid slave man?"

"Uh-oh." Damon says.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline." Tyler says. "I own him everything."

"Oh boy..." Damon says.

"Okay, can we cool it on the commentary please?" Caroline spins around to Damon in irritation before looking back at Tyler.

"What is going on?" Elena frowns.

"I'm just gonna go..." Tyler says awkwardly as he's about to leave the classroom before Damon suddenly zooms over to him and injects him with a vervain dart, making him pass out.

"What are you doing?" Caroline says angrily as she rushes over to the unconscious Tyler.

"He's been sired." Damon says.

"Wait, what?" I say in shock and confusion.

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus, cause Klaus's blood created him." Damon explains.

"Loyal how?" Elena asks.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master." Damon says. "It's really rare, but maybe not so much in hybrids."

"So how do we fix him?" Caroline asks.

"Get a new boyfriend." Damon says simply.

"Don't say that, Damon." I zoom over to him before looking at Caroline. "I'm sure we can find a way to fix him..."

88888

Damon and I find Rebekah sitting on a bench near a small fire, roasting a marshmallow on a branch. We walk over to her. "Hi, Rebekah." I smile at her cheerfully as Damon and I take a seat beside her. "How's your first cheerleading practice?"

"What? No friends your own age?" Rebekah scoffs.

"I like to make new friends whenever I can." I say.

"Is this supposed to be fun?" Rebekah says in boredom as she takes the marshmallow out of the fire and blows on it. "I've been through ten of these."

"You're just looking at it all wrong." Damon says as he reaches out a hand and takes the burnt skin off of the marshmallow. "It's a little rough on the outside, but on the inside, yum."

Rebekah bites the marshmallow off into her mouth. "Hmm, it is good."

"Yep." Damon says as he licks his fingers before picking up a stick off of the ground and he starts roasting marshmallows too. "I'll make an extra delicious one for you." He whispers into my ear, making me smile...

88888

"Here, try this." I smile as I hand Rebekah a melted marshmallow that's stuck between two crackers.

"Hmm." She takes it from my hand and licks it. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She says. "You hate me. You should be mean."

"Well, hate is a strong word." Damon says.

"Besides, like I said before, we like making new friends." I grin at her.

"You two are distracting me, why?" She stands up.

"We're just trying to be nice, Rebekah." I tell her as Damon and I stand up too.

"There's never a fair fight between us." She says before jabbing the wooden stick into Damon's stomach.

"What did you do that for?!" I protest as I bent down to Damon's level to help him as he grunts in pain.

"Remember this." Rebekah plasters fake smile on her face before walking away.

"Here, I'll pull it out." I say quickly before forcefully pulling it out of Damon's stomach. "You okay?" I pull him into a hug.

"Yeah." He coughs as he wraps his arms around me.

"Come here." I let go of him before pulling him into a deep kiss...

88888

"So the car just burst into flames?" I ask as I'm putting medicine on the burnt marks on Elena's face.

"Yep." Elena says.

"Any idea what happened?" I frown.

"Beats me." She sighs.

"Well, let's just be glad that you didn't get barbecued." I say.

"Agreed." She smiles before teasing me. "So how are things with you and Damon?"

"You noticed, huh?" I sigh in defeat.

"I think all of our friends noticed, Nadia." Elena grins. "I'm happy for you and Damon."

"Thanks." I smile before getting up. "In fact, I promised him that I'll stay at his house tonight so..."

"Go." Elena nods. "I'll be fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say cheerfully before leaving...

88888

Author's note: Here you go, guys, another chapter. Don't worry, Klaus will be back soon and things will get heated up. Anyways, please review.


	12. Ghost World

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 12-

Ghost World

When I wake up, I find that Damon's still no where to be found. Now, I'm growing worried. So I quickly leave the Salvatore house to go look for him...

88888

"As a long time member of the Historical society, I'm especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities." Carol Lockwood says on stage with a big smile on her face. "Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up lanterns in honor of the night of eliminations started by our founders a hundred and fifty years ago."

I zoom over to Elena when I see her. "Hey, have you seen Damon?" I ask.

"Wasn't he with you last night?" Elena frowns.

"No, he's been missing all night." I shake my head anxiously. "I've called him over a dozen times, but nobody's answering."

"Have you tried asking Ric?" Elena suggests, making me turn my head to see Ric and Jeremy standing on the other side of the school lawn.

"No, I'm going to do that now." I say, turning back to Elena. "Just call me if you see him, okay?"

"Of course." Elena smiles and nods before I walk over to Ric and Jeremy.

"Have either of you seen Damon?" I stop walking once I'm standing in front of them.

"Sorry, Nadia." Ric smiles at me apologetically. "Damon and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Just call me if you see him, please." I sigh in defeat.

"I will." Ric smiles and nods.

"You too, Jeremy." I turn to my brother.

"Yep." He nods.

"I'm going to ask Caroline and Bonnie." I tell them before walking toward Caroline and Bonnie.

"So when you did the spell to send Vicki away, did that get rid of Anna too?" Caroline asks Bonnie just as I walk over to them.

"I wish." Bonnie sighs. "All I did was lock the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical foot hold here. Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side, and as long as he wants to see Anna, she wants to see him, she's still here." She says as she climbs down from the ladder.

"Unfortunately, Jeremy's still hung up on Anna." I sigh before asking them about Damon. "Have either of you seen Damon? He's been missing since last night."

"Sorry, Nadia." Bonnie smiles and shakes her head.

"Me neither." Caroline says as I try calling him again, but once again, it goes straight to voice mail.

"Damn it." I say as I put my phone back into my pocket.

But just then, Damon drives up to us. "Where were you, Damon?" I say worriedly as I zoom over to him. "I called you like eight bajillion times."

"Yeah, my phone broke." Damon tells me before looking toward Bonnie and Caroline. "I think we're going to be in trouble..."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie frowns. "Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that I just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood." Damon says.

"What?!" My large dark brown eyes widen in disbelief. "But he's supposed to be dead and gone!"

"Well, apparently, somebody did something when they sent Vicki Donovan away." Damon narrows his eyes at Bonnie. "And now ghost are coming to haunt us all."

"This isn't her fault." I shake my head, defending Bonnie.

"Well, Mason Lockwood just chained me to a chair and shot a hot poker in my chest." Damon tells us. "Let's just say I'm having deja vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline frowns.

"They can't!" Bonnie shakes her head.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for vengeful Lockwood." Damon says before suddenly zooming over to me and putting me into the passenger seat as he sits back into the driver's seat. "Whatever you screwed up, fix it. I've got a girlfriend to protect." His words make me smile as I bite down on my full lips. And with that, he drives us away.

88888

"No, I've had enough vampires today." Alaric groans as Damon and I approach him.

"Oh, come on." Damon tries to soften him. "Have a drink with us, we got troubles."

"No, you got troubles." Alaric says in annoyance. "See, we're not a team, you killed me. We're not friends, I don't like you anymore."

"What?!" My large dark brown eyes widen at Damon. "You killed him?!" But Damon just shrugs nonchalantly.

"But remember back when you liked me?" Damon says optimistically. "We conspired to kill uncle werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah." Ric nods. "And..."

"I think he's still a little pissed..." Damon trails off.

"In other words, what Damon's trying to say is that Mason Lockwood's ghost just came back and shot a hot pocker into Damon's chest." I explain to Alaric very clearly. He just gapes at me and Damon, speechless...

88888

Damon, Alaric, and I are sitting at Mystic Grill's bar when Mason Lockwood suddenly appears out of the blue and grabs the whiskey in Damon's hand. "Mason..." Ric says in shock.

"God, I miss whiskey." Mason says as he drinks the whiskey in one gulp before smashing the glass on Damon's forehead, making him yell out in pain.

"Mason, stop it!" I protest as I quickly stand up beside Damon. I grab a napkin and wipe the blood off of his forehead.

"I see you finally got the girl, Damon." Mason smirks as I glare at him...

88888

"How do we do that?" I'm on the phone with Caroline outside of the Mystic Grill. Damon and Alaric are still inside the bar with Mason.

"Apparently, the old witch can draw power from this side because of her talisman." Caroline says.

"What talisman?" My oval-shaped face forms into a frown. "Elena's necklace?"

"It's some juju power source." Caroline sighs. "And, I know you're not gonna like this, but Bonnie needs to destroy it."

"Look, Elena doesn't have her necklace." I tell her. "Damon has it somewhere. I'll text you when I find out where it is."

88888

"I'm never going to hear the end of that damn necklace." Damon says in irritation.

"Look, Bonnie needs it to make the ghosts go away." I tell him. "You do want Mason to leave you alone, don't you?"

As if on cue, Mason speaks up. "One of you paid for this, right?" He raises up a drink and smiles. "Cheers."

"Let's get to it." Damon says cooly. "I killed you, you want revenge, get a life."

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason says. To my surprise, Alaric laughs coldly.

"Good luck with that." Ric says.

"Mason, look, I can't say that I'm not sorry about what we did to you." I sigh as I push my waist-length, wavy dark brown curls back with a hand. "But I also don't regret it, because I was trying to protect the people that I really care about. We all were. If you were in our shoes, you would've done the same thing."

Mason looks at me silently for a few seconds with a raised eyebrow before shrugging. "Fair enough."

"Don't you have family to haunt?" Damon says to Mason. "You know your nephew was turned into a hybrid minion."

"That's why I'm here." Mason says. "To help Tyler."

"Whoa." Damon scoffs. "Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus's alive, which is like always..."

"Not necessarily." Mason says. "Not if you find a weapon that could kill him."

"There is no weapon that can..." Damon starts before a look of realization appears on his face. "What do you know?"

"I know that Klaus's in love with your girlfriend." Mason leans toward Damon with a smirk on his face. "I know that you want Klaus dead just as much as I do. We're gonna find a way to kill Klaus."

"Damon don't." I mutter. "It's too dangerous."

"You can trust me, Nadia." Mason smiles at me. "I promise I won't let your boyfriend die." He says before looking back at Damon. "Meet me at the old Lockwood's cellar, bring a shovel." And with that, he disappears.

"Don't go, Damon." I say worriedly. "It's too risky."

Damon stands up next to me and smiles softly as he raises a hand to caress my cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise. You go help Elena and the rest of the gang solve this ghost problem, and I'll go see if I can find a magic solution to the Klaus issue."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Damon." I bite down on my full lips anxiously. "Klaus's too strong. If he finds out, he'll kill you."

"Not if I kill him first." Damon says and before I can respond. He gives me a passionate kiss. I quickly kiss him back as I close my eyes. But just as the kiss deepens, he stops and I hear him zoom away, making me open my eyes worriedly. Oh, Damon...

88888

"So, necklace isn't where Damon said it would be, and now, we can't reach Damon." Caroline's on the phone with Elena as I'm with her and Bonnie.

"Listen, I need you to get Bonnie to hold off in sending the ghosts back." I hear Elena's voice through Caroline's phone, making me frown.

"What?!" Caroline hisses in shock. "But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them."

"I was." Elena says. "I am... Look, Lexi's here and she's helping with Stefan."

"Okay, well let's just plan first and then we'll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas." Caroline says before hanging up.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asks in confusion.

"Um... Lexi's back so Elena wants us to hold off on destroying the necklace." Caroline says awkwardly.

"You said boyfriend dramas, plural." Bonnie frowns as she walks over to Caroline.

"Caroline, is something wrong?" I ask in concern.

Caroline looks at Bonnie sadly. "Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna." Oh, Jeremy, how could you?

I look over to Bonnie too. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie." I say softly as she's growing tearful.

"He kissed her?" Bonnie cries quietly.

"Bonnie, come here." I pull her into a gentle hug. "We'll fix this, Bonnie. Everything will be okay, I promise." I say before Caroline joins in and hugs both me and Bonnie...

88888

Caroline, Bonnie, and I are flipping through the entire Salvatore boarding house, looking for Elena's necklace. "Ugh!" Caroline groans in frustration after she finished checking the soap container. "I give up! It's not anywhere in this room!"

Just then, Bonnie's phone vibrates. Bonnie walks over to check it. She looks at me helplessly. I sigh before walking over to pick up the phone. It's Jeremy who's calling. "You and I are going to have a good, long talk, Jeremy." I say into the phone.

"Nadia?" Jeremy says. "Did you find that necklace?"

"Unfortunately not." I sigh before frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"The ghosts of the tomb vampires killed by a spell, you might want to bring that necklace before they start going alphabetically for the founding families." Jeremy says worriedly.

"It's not where Damon told me it would be." I say in frustration before I suddenly realize something. "Not unless someone stole it."

"Who?" Jeremy asks.

"Well, why don't you think of someone who REALLY wants to stay on the living side?" I hint at him in irritation.

There's a second of silence before Jeremy replies. "She said she didn't take it."

"Really Jeremy?" I scoff angrily. "Well then, why don't you tell me who really took it."

"Look, if Anna says that she didn't take it, then she didn't take it." Jeremy says stubbornly.

"Fine." I say coldly. "Then you're going to find the necklace for us, and you're going to give it to Bonnie, you got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Jeremy sighs before hanging up. I hang up too before heaving another sigh.

"Well, what do we do now?" Caroline speaks up as she looks between Bonnie and I.

"We are going to fix this entire ghost mess before there's a massacre." I say in determination. "Come on, let's go outside and see what's really going on..."

88888

"It looks like Anna did take it." I say after checking the newest message on my cell phone. "But Jeremy's got the necklace now, he wants to meet us at the witch house."

"What's going on up there?" Bonnie frowns as she see Carol Lockwood's badly damaged car.

"That's Mrs. Lockwood's car." Caroline mutters anxiously.

Bonnie steps on the brakes when one of the tomb vampires appear. He glares at us before walking away. He and his friends walk towards an unconscious Carol Lockwood.

"We've to save Mrs. Lockwood." I say nervously.

"I'm going to get out of the car." Caroline says bravely.

"No, Caroline." I correct her. "You and I are both going to get out of the car."

"What?!" Bonnie hisses as her eyes widen. "Are you two crazy?!"

"Bonnie, once Caroline and I are out, you drive to the witch house to meet Jeremy so you can send the ghosts back." I say as if she hasn't interrupted me. "Caroline and I will distract them."

"Come on, Care." I say as I open my car door to step outside. Caroline follows my lead...

88888

Caroline and I are struggling to fight off ghost vampires. We're relieved when they finally disappear. "Look like Bonnie's successful." I pant as the cool night air breezes on my pale skin.

"Thank goodness." Caroline says, sounding just as tired as I am. "I'm going to go home, and make myself a hot bubble bath."

"Yeah, me too." I laugh as we walk together...

88888

My large dark brown eyes widen in surprise when I see a flower bouquet on my bed. I pick it up to see there's a small white card inside. I take out the card and read it.

_I apologize for my temperamental behavior. I've missed you, Nadia. Save me a date._

_Sincerely, Klaus._

I swallow as I can feel my stomach do a nervous somersault. I tuck a few strands of my waist-length, wavy-curly dark brown hair behind my ear as I plop all a hundred lbs of me onto my bed. I resist the urge to groan as I leave the bouquet of flowers on the floor. What am I going to do...

88888

Author's note: Alright guys, another chapter. Klaus will be in the next chapter so please review!


	13. Ordinary People

Nadia Gilbert

-Chapter 13-

Ordinary People

Alaric leads Elena and I through a series of tunnels. "So the Lockwoods really have no idea that these tunnels are under their property?" Elena asks with slight disbelief.

"Yeah." Alaric says. "Careful where you shine those things." He's referring to our flashlights.

"Elena." A hushed whisper sounds from behind her as she quickly spins around and gasps out loud.

"Don't do that, Damon." I roll my large dark brown eyes as Damon has popped up randomly behind Elena and startled her.

"Sorry, can't help it." He smirks.

"It's not funny!" Elena says in annoyance as I bite down on my full lips to keep from snickering. "Both of you!" She looks between me and Damon.

"Stop fooling around, you three." Alaric, always the grown-up, says seriously.

"It seems that even the ancient Lockwoods are anti-vampire." Damon sighs.

"What do you mean ancient?" My oval-shaped face form into a frown.

"See for yourself." He says as he leads the way. He pulls on my arm after a few moments. "Well, this is as far as you and I get to go." He wraps an arm around my twenty-two inched waist and pulls me close as Elena and Alaric goes further in.

"What is all this?" Elena frowns when she sees white ancient writings and symbols on the tunnel wall.

"As far as I can tell, it's a story." Alaric says. "In simple archaeological terms, it's a really, really old story." He shines his flashlight at a particular spot before continuing. "That right there is the moon cycle. A man, a wolf."

"Werewolf." I murmur as my full lips form into that one word.

"Yep." Damon says, popping the "p". "The Lockwood diaries. Fictional stuff."

"I don't understand." Elena says in confusion. "I thought the Lockeoods came here with the original founders in the 1860s..."

"Well, maybe the Lockwoods did..." Alaric says.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I cross my arms over my 32C chest. I lean all five feet four inches of me against a wall.

"According to this wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric says.

"How long?" Elena says.

"Long." Damon says. "It gets better. Show them, Ric."

"Names." Alaric says loudly as he walks to the opposite wall. "They're not native. They're in Rune or Viking script."

"As in they're from the Middle Ages?" I raise a dark eyebrow in awe.

"I wasn't sure at first, but this name here, translated reads Nikalus." Alaric tells us.

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin. "Klaus..." I breathe out.

"And Elijah..." Alaric continues. "And Rebekah."

"These are the names of the Original family?" Elena says in disbelief.

"Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding Mystic Falls." Alaric laughs humorlessly. "Or maybe even the entire new world for that matter."

"This has got to be one of Klaus's fakes." Elena shakes her head skeptically.

"That's what I said." Damon says with a crooked smile.

"That could be true." Alaric says. "Except the last name up here made us think otherwise..."

"What's the name?" Elena asks.

"Mikael..." Alaric answers.

"The vampire hunter?!" My eyes widen in shock before my oval-shaped face forms into a look of realization. "He's a part of the Original family..."

"Actually, he's papa Original." Damon clarifies.

"He's their father..." Elena breathes out in shock.

88888

Alaric sighs as he looks over all the photos he took of the cave's walls. "These images tell a story. To learn the story, we've to decipher from these images." He says as I'm sparring with Damon.

"You're getting better at this." Damon says as I prevent him from taking the wooden stake in my hand.

"With everything that's been going on, I've to get better at this." I remind him.

"Ghost of Christmas past, Mason Lockwood, said the cave could lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus." Damon says. I feel my stomach squeeze uncomfortably at his words.

I try to shake it off. No, Klaus is the bad guy. I remind myself inwardly. No matter how charming he is, that's never going to change.

"But doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena frowns as she comes into the room.

"Yes." Damon says. "Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael."

"Are you sure finding Mikael's a good idea?" I ask worriedly as I pull my waist-length, wavy dark brown curls into a pony tail.

"What do you mean?" Damon says.

"What if this Mikael guy's even worse than Klaus?" I say nervously.

"Then after we get rid of Klaus, we'll get rid of him too." Damon says simply.

"I think that's going to be a lot easier said than done, Damon." Elena rolls her eyes.

"These images, at the very least, might tell us what that weapon is." Alaric says as Elena and I walk over to him.

"Then we've to find out what they mean." Elena says.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Damon says skeptically.

"We go straight to the source." Damon and Elena both raise an eyebrow at me as I speak up...

88888

I send Klaus a message: Where are you? We need to talk.

After that, I wait for his reply as I'm sitting on a park bench. He appears sooner than I expect. "Hello love." He smiles charmingly as he takes a seat next to me.

"How did you get here so quickly?" My large dark brown eyes gawk at him in surprise.

"I was nearby." Klaus shrugs. "Now, I assume this is about our first date..." He trails off as I take the photo of his name that's on the cave wall out of my bag and show it to him. His eyes widen.

"Actually, I rather talk about this." I say seriously. "I'm curious why you spent a thousand years running from your father."

His jaw clenches as he stares at the photo coldly. "I think this conversation is over." He gets up and is about to leave when I stop him.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to ask Mikael when we wake him." I stand up and cross my arms over my 32C chest as I raise a dark eyebrow at him.

"You don't know where he is, no one does." Klaus smiles cooly.

"So then who's rotting in that old cemetery in Charlotte?" I fire back at him.

I resist the urge to gasp when he suddenly zooms in front of me. "You wouldn't..." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Try me." I look up at him in determination before softening slightly. "Whatever happened back then, you can tell me, Klaus. I'm not here to judge, I just want you to be a hundred percent honest with me, I want the complete truth."

"Fine." He looks away as he grudgingly gives in...

88888

"He's going to tell me." I say as I'm on the phone with Elena and Damon.

"Yeah, I think I can get Rebekah to talk too." Elena says.

"I hate to break it to you ladies, but original siblings aren't exactly trustworthy people." Damon says pessimistically.

"Rebekah sighed up for the cheerleading squad on the first day of school, Damon." Elena says confidently. "I know what I'm doing."

"And Klaus?" Damon directs this at me. "How are you going to get him to talk?"

"I can get him to spill the truth, Damon." I tell him. "At least to me."

"Why?" Damon says suspiciously.

"Damon, just trust me okay?" I sigh before hanging up.

88888

"My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their home." Klaus tells me. "They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"And you ended up here?" I ask.

"Yes, sweetheart, we did." He smiles. "My mother knew the witch Ayanna, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy, blessed by the gifts of speed and strength."

"The werewolves." I mutter.

"That's right, love." Klaus says pleasantly. "They were our neighbors. We lived in peace with them for over twenty years during which time my family had more children."

"So what changed?" My oval-shaped face forms into a frown.

"Once a month, my family retreated to the caves beneath our village..." Klaus says.

**Flashback to the Middle Ages**

_Klaus was carrying the dead body of his youngest brother, Henrik. "Mother!" Klaus screamed in dread._

_"Henrik!" Rebekah rushed out in fear as Ayanna, Esther, and Elijah all rushed out and crouched down beside Henrik._

_"No..." Esther muttered before looking at Klaus. "What happened?"_

_"The wolves..." Klaus said tearfully. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."_

_"We must save him." Esther cried to Ayanna. "Please, there must be a way."_

_"The spirits would not give us a way, Esther." Ayanna said regretfully. "Your boy is gone."_

**End Flashback**

"That was the beginning of the end of piece with our neighbors." Klaus says. "And one of the last moments my family had as humans."

Just then, my phone vibrates. It's Damon calling. "Damon?" I answer the phone before seeing a scowl on Klaus's face. "Where are you?" I ask as I can hear loud music blaring from wherever Damon is...

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed." Damon says. "So, how's Klaus's storytelling going?"

"It's processing." I say. "Look, I can't really talk right now."

"We'll be at the bar." My oval-shaped face frowns upon hearing Stefan's voice.

"Is that Stefan?" I ask.

"Yeah..." Damon says hesitantly. "I kind of went off the book, so..."

"You let him out?!" I interrupt in disbelief as my large dark brown eyes widen.

"Okay, Nadia, breathe." Damon says confidently. "Trust me, I got this." He says before hanging up. I sigh in frustration as I resist the urge to groan...

88888

"The necklace Stefan gave to Elena belonged to the original witch." Klaus continues to tell me.

"As in the one who put the hybrid curse on you?" I raise a dark eyebrow.

"Not just that." Klaus shakes his head. "She's the one who turned our entire family into vampires..."

**Flashback to the Middle Ages**

_"Ayanna, please." Mikael said as he was inside Ayanna's house with Esther. "You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon."_

_"I will not." She resisted. "It is a crime against nature."_

_"Ayanna, we've already lost too much." Esther said, shaking her head. "We cannot lose anymore. The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children..."_

**End Flashback**

"So vampirism was a form of protection?" My oval-shaped face frowns as I cross my arms over my 32 C chest.

"My parents only sought a way of keeping their children alive." Klaus shrugs.

"Then, why stay?" I ask. "If they were so afraid of the werewolves, why not leave?"

"Pride." Klaus says simply. "My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves."

"Like father, like son..." My full lips smirk.

"You could say that." Klaus shrugs before continuing. "They could bite, so we had to bite harder, they had speed, we had to be faster, agility, strength, senses..."

**Flashback to Middle Ages**

_"Everything could be heightened." Mikael said with anticipation. "Our family could live forever."_

_"And at what cost?" Ayanna fired back. "This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the makings of a plague, Esther. The spirits would turn on you."_

_"Please, Ayanna." Esther pleaded._

_"I'll have no part in it." Ayanna refused firmly before leaving._

_"If she'll not protect our family, then it is in your hands alone, my love." Mikael said as Esther nodded silently..._

**End Flashback**

"Wait, in her hands?" I frown. "What can she do about it?"

"My mother was also a witch." Klaus smiles, making me raise a dark eyebrow. "The witch of the Original family. The Original witch."

"So does that mean..." I start.

"No." Klaus says before I can finish. "A witch is the servant of nature, a vampire is an abomination of nature, you can only be one of the two, never both. My mother did this for the family, she did not turn."

"How did you turn?" I ask.

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality." Klaus explains. "That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood, and then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"He killed his kids..." I mutter in shock and realization.

"And we woke up as vampires..." He tells me.

**Flashback to Middle Ages**

_Klaus and Rebekah woke up with blood still on their clothes. __"Bekah..." Klaus whimpered._

_"Blood..." Rebekah mutters. "What happened?"_

_Klaus scurried over to her. "It'll be alright." He tried to comfort her._

_Just then, Mikael bursted in through the door with a human girl in his clutches. "What are you doing?" Klaus asked fearfully._

_"You've to drink if you want to live." He told them before pulling out a knife to cut the girl's wrist..._

**End Flashback**

"We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual." Klaus shrugs. "It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayanna was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back. For every strength, there will be a weakness. The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks until my mother found a solution."

There's a pause before Klaus continues. "But there were other problems of course. Neighbours who had opened their homes for us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground."

"But the dark comes with something that my parents never anticipated." Klaus continues on with his story. "The hunger. Blood made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that, the predatory species was born."

"Okay..." I nod slowly as I take in his story. "So why did Mikael start hunting you?"

"When I made my first human kill, it triggered my werewolf gene." Klaus explains. "With that, I became my father's greatest shame."

"Yeah." I sigh sadly. "I know this part of the story. Your mother had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers, you aren't his son."

"My mother was the one who put the hybrid curse on me." Klaus smirks. "I resented her deeply for that, so I ripped her heart out..."

I feel goosebumps pop up my pale skin as a chill runs up my spine. For a moment, my large dark brown eyes just stare at him, until it's blurred with tears of horror and sadness. "You slaughtered your mom..."

88888

I pull out my phone shakily as soon as Klaus left. I speed dial Elena. "Hey Nadia." She answers.

"Elena." I take a deep breath anxiously. "There's something you need to know, something you need to tell Rebekah."

"Nadia, what is it?" She sounds concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Klaus murdered their mother, Elena." I breathe out tearfully...

88888

I walk into my bedroom. I raise a dark eyebrow in amusement when I see Damon lying on my bed casually. "Damon?"

"We've got Mikael." Damon tells me happily.

"What?!" I say in surprise. "How?"

"No idea." Damon shrugs. "I guess Katherine came through. The plan's in motion. See? I told you I had it."

I bite down on my full lips as I feel a nagging pit in my stomach. I try to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done. "You okay?" Damon snaps me out of my thoughts as he wraps an arm around my twenty-two inched waist.

"Yeah." My oval-shaped face tries to smile. "I'm good. It's just that... Do you think we're really doing the right thing?"

"Of course." Damon says confidently. "Klaus is a downright sociopath, Nadia. And even if he isn't, he's still our enemy. Don't forget that."

"You're right." I nod, although I'm really trying to convince myself more than anyone else. Just then, I find myself moaning softly as Damon pulls me into a deep kiss.

I feel us backing up until we land on my bed, laying down. We break from the kiss before taking off our clothes...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I promise that I'll update regularly from now on, so please review!


End file.
